The Truth
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: Naruto was always seen as a demon, hated by his Village. But what if the third Hokage told everyone the truth about Naruto, who he was, and why the demon was sealed in him. Watch Naruto become the legendary warrior of the Shinobi world. Naruhina,smarterNaru
1. Chapter 1

The truth can bring two things. It can bring happiness, pride and joy to one. To know that the truth is right, and glorious. That one can always look back, and find hope and pride.

Hope can also bring hate and fear. Some may go too far with what they believe, only to be proven wrong. They then begin to tear their own life away, go into denial and refuse the Truth.

This is the story, of a truth that cannot be ignored

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

October 7th.

Naruto Uzumaki was asleep at his desk, dozing off during his lectures at the Ninja academy. He hadn't slept for days. he simply had no energy.

Naruto wore an orange Jumpsuit ( probably the only clothes he owns). He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the most energetic person you would ever meet( aside from today).

Naruto was usually an excitable person, full of life and mischief. But during the month of October, he always went quiet. Why? His Birthday.

Naruto wasnt a bad kid. Sure he was goofy, and played immature pranks, but he hasn't done anything that was illegal. He had grown up without his parents, and was starved for attention. He had never felt the love of a mother, or the pride of a father.

Unknown to Naruto, his father, the fourth Hokage, sealed a demon known as the Nine tailed Fox , just a few hours after his Birth. The Hokage died during the action, so he could never explain his actions. He requested he be known as a hero of the leaf village, for carrying such a demon

That was the thing about Naruto. He wasn't seen as the container o the demon. He was seen AS the demon.

The nine tailed fox. Had attacked and blown up half the village on October 11th. The same day as Naruto's birthday. He was always taunted, beaten- even attempted to be killed. Despite all the hatred Naruto received, he never once used it as an excuse to moan, cry or sulk. He tried, tried and tried again. And when he failed, he got up and tried again. His dream kept him going, from morning until night, Naruto's dream kept him going: to be the most respected ninja in the village: the Hokage.

His teacher smiled When He heard Naruto talk of his dream. Iruka was one of the few people in the village who didn't hate Naruto. He knew what a tough time it was for him, and let him sleep. He would give him a brief summary of his lecture later.

It wasn't just the adults of the village who hated him. His fellow students had followed their example, and took every opportunity to embarrass or humiliate him.

"Iruka Sensei!" One pupil cried " Naruto's sleeping again" she said it with a sly grin, as she knew what she was doing.

Iruka wafted his hand " He's fine like that. Leave him alone."

The pupil put her hand down, and had not been the reaction she wanted. She had wanted to get Naruto in trouble.

She wasnt the only one. Almost everyone wanted nothing more than to watch Naruto fail, then laugh at his failures. Truth be told, they didn't know why, they were just following the examples of their parents.

There was only one or two people who didn't make fun of Naruto. The obvious one being Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was one of the quietest people you could hope to meet. She barely spoke, and when she did, she spoke with a stutter. She avoided confrontation and hassle when she could. But she admired Naruto. His courage always was an inspiration. Hinata had watched him for years. Watched him for...

RIIIINHHGG!

The bell went. Naruto snapped up into his seat, and looked left and right to see everyone getting ready to go. He got ready too, until Iruka called him " Naruto! Could you come and see me when you've packed away?"

Naruto sighed . Now what? " yes Iruka Sensei."

Once everyone had left, Naruto plodded down the stairs " yes, Sensei?"

"Don't worry. Your not in trouble. I saw you were sleeping in class." Iruka said

"S-Sorry Sensei..." Naruto began. He was cut off by an understanding Iruka

" I know what happens this time of year Naruto. I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about sleeping in class. I'll give you a Brief summary of what we have done in class." Iruka said

Naruto smiled greatly " thank you Sensei! "

Iruka smiled " if you need anything, let me know, okay, Naruto?"

"You betcha, Sensej!" Naruto said, running out the room

Iruka smiled. "Where does that kid get that energy from? He gets next to no sleep, he just woke up and he's gone like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXZ XXZX

Naruto went out on to the playground to do what he always did: sit on the swings. Alone. He saw other children playing with their friends. Naruto had tried to mingle with them From time to time, but the result was always the same; kicked out on his face. At one point, Naruto just gave up trying to mingle with them. He just watched them play.

Naruto sighed. What had he done? What crime had he commited to be hated so?

He was about to sit on the swing set, when he saw a lavender eyed Hyuga sitting on the set, just watching others play, like Naruto did.

Naruto sighed . " should I even bother trying? Or is she gunna kick me from my spot again ?"

Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to the girl. If she forced him away then that was that.

"Um... Hi.." Naruto said

The Girl jumped of the swing set and looked at Naruto. She went bright red and looked away from Naruto's direct stare " O-Oh! H-Hello... A-Am i I-in your way?"

"No... It's okay... What's your name?" Naruto asked ' well' he thought ' this is going well. At least she hasnt hit me yet'

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata managed to say

"U-Um, do you want to play on the swings with me?" Naruto asked

Hinata just went bright red. She was talking to her crush, and he wanted to play with her? Hinata fell back, and fainted. The last thing she hear was " hey! Are you alright?"

XXXXXXXZXXXXXZXZXXZXXXXXXXCX XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up to find herself Propped up against a tree. The other kids were still playing, so she couldn't have been out for more than ten minutes, which is actually a short amount of time for Hinata.

She looked around for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be seen."D-Did he change his mind?"she asked herself, sadly

Just when Hinata was about to leave, Naruto came out of the building, with a plastic cup full of water, and came towards Hinata. " oh, your Okay."

Naruto knelt down by Hinata and handed her the cup " Here. You went red hot and you passed out. "

Hinata went red again, but tried desperately not to faint. She nodded and slowly took the cup " T-Thank you."

"No prob-Owww!"

Whilst Naruto was talking, someone had thrown a rock and pebbles at him " Demon!" They yelled, and ran away

Naruto just sighed. He picked up the same rock, and hid it in a hole in the ground, in the vain hopes that it would be one less thing the villagers could use against him. He knew it was inevitable though. They'd find new weapons regardless

Hinata, who had been watching people do this to Naruto for years, managed to speak " W-Why does E-Everyone H-Hate you?"

Naruto sighed " I don't know. I wish I did. I've asked the Hokage a hundred times and he always says I'm too young. I asked him about my parents and he says its not worth knowing. It won't bring them back. So... I just gave up trying."

"W-what do Y-You mean" won't bring them back?' she asked , confused " did they leave you?" Hinata asked

"They're dead" Naruto said, his voice void of Emotion . He spoke calmly. The truth was that Naruto was used to it. He had grown up in pain. The fat that he never knew his parents sort of helped. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, but he still wanted to know. Like who they were, what they did. He knew if he didn't know, it couldn't hurt him, maybe that's why the Hokage wouldn't tell him, but he desperately wanted to know.

"T-That's horrible..." Hinata gasped

"Honestly, you get used to it." Naruto sighed, his eyes fixed on the ground.

Hinata just stayed quiet. She had no idea Naruto was all alone, no parents, no siblings, with everyone around him taunting him , hating him for crimes he did not commit. And all the while, he somehow managed to keep his usual smile on, like all was right with the world.

Naruto threw on his trademark smile again. It was clearly a fake smile. " Anyway, drink up." He said, gesturing to the cup

Hinata nodded, and took a drink "T-Thank you."

"It's ok." Naruto grinned, still with his fake smile.

Just then, the bell rang again. Naruto sighed " I guess that's it."

Hinata nodded,slowly. She had more than enjoyed Naruto's company.

"Uh... Do you wanna sit together?" Naruto asked

Hinata almost immediately shouted "Y-Yes!" Then Blushed madly afterwards.

Naruto smiled. A genuine had finally met someone who hasn't immediately tried to upset him,hit him, or beat him up, and for that, he was so happy.

DXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXZXZXZ XZXZZXZXXXZ

the rest of the day went by quickly, but for the first time in his life, Naruto wasn't looking forward to running out to go and commit his pranks all over the whole village. He was enjoying the company of this Hinata girl. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt like he actually had a friend, and he couldn't be happier.

Before Naruto could even blink, class seemed to be over. That's when Naruto remembered what day it was. 7th October. In Four days, it was his Birthday. Birthdays had always been Naruto's most hated day of the year, but for everyone else, it was their favourite day. Why? Why just him? How come everyone else got to have such a good damn time while he was suffering?!

Naruto calmed himself, and just got ready to go home. Asking all these questions wouldn't solve anything. One day though, he would get the answer, even if he had to break into the Hokages palace to find out.

"Um...D-Do you want to...Want to walk with me?... I-I mean... Y-you got to the crossroads, R-Right?..." Hinata asked, going about as red as humanly possible.

"Sure" Naruto smiled

XZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

There were only a few people who knew the whole truth about Naruto. That the fourth sacrificed himself to seal away the Nine tails into Naruto, and what he wished for Naruto. Without Naruto, the whole village may have been destroyed, but the villagers didn't see it like that. They saw his as the demon. the ine that killed their family and friends. They had no idea that Naruto was the fourth Hokages Son.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he would be treated drastically different if they knew the truth." The third Hokage said to his council, the only people who knew the whole truth.

"I'm sorry; but I don't see how telling the people of the village will benefit anyone" councillor Danzo said " Naruto acts as a lightning Rod to the whole village. He may be abused, but he brings the villagers together"

" in an effort to kill Minato's son. That's not what he wanted." The third Hokage said

"But to keep our village united, isn't it worth the pain he bares through for the good of the Village?" Danzo asked

"Danzo, you and I both served together in the Second war. I understand you have the villages best interests in mind, but imagine if Naruto could harness the Nine tailed Chakra. He could be both happy, and powerful. He could serve the village as the ninja he aspires to be" the third said " and in addition, I will not have the village against the Hero of this village. Without Naruto, this village would be gone. I will not allow the people to kill him for being the container of the Fox."

Danzo remained silent

"Regardless of what the council here thinks, the truth must be made apparent to all the village. Naruto is no different to the rest of the people in the village, but if he did to them what they do to him, you would leave me no choice but to have the AMBU arrest him, yet when the villagers do such a thing, you want me to encourage it!" The third said

"Regardless, he is still the demon ! " a councillor yelled " he has the demon in him! Why- what if he goes on a rampage?! He's more than capable of taking out all of our AMBU units without even breaking a sweat!"

"Has Naruto ever lost control once? Has he ever rampaged? No. The sands shukaku, or one tail, has rampaged on a monthly basis" the third said " if Naruto ever lost control, I would be able to understand what you were saying, but it has never happened. This child seems to have more control over the nine tails than the previous Jinjuriki- the fourths wife"

Everyone remained silent. None of them had thought about that. Naruto had not ONCE Gone one a rampage. They were all acting on the basis that if he went on a rampage. Considering he had not once rampaged, he seemed to have control of the beast.

"I believe it is an advantage of having lived his entire life with the Fox inside of him. Minato's wish was for him to be viewed as a hero. We have failed Minato for the past 9 years. I won't have the mistake last a decade. I will make the announcement on the 11th of October." The third said. He then Left the council stunned. This could go both ways- good and bad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXCX CXCXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata walked down the road together, mostly in silence, until they reached the crossroad that set them on their speedster paths.

"Well thanks for the company." Naruto said gratefully

"O-Ok N-Naruto." Hinata blushed

"Thanks... It's been so long that I've had a friend..." Naruto sighed

Hinata blushed.' Did he just call me his friend?' "I-I-I'm happy to be one N-N-Naruto."

"Thanks " Naruto grinned " I'll see you then"

Hinata watched until Naruto was nowhere in sight. Then she blushed, and fainted.

DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXSZXZXX ZXXXZXXXZXXFX

Well, how was it? ^_^ I hope you guys like it. I've enjoyed writing this. I wish the third had told everyone the truth about Naruto, but I don't own Naruto, otherwise it would be... Different to say the least XD anyways, moving on rapidly. If you could drop a review on how to improve or anything, I would appreciate it very much. It helps me write better stories. Also, if you would consider following, I promise not to let you down. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! My god! I woke up today and saw about 12 reviews and messages about this story! Ah brilliant. I'm so happy : D Now, I made a couple of mistakes, like Naruto's birthday on the 11th, but what's the harm? Anyway, thank you very much, and now enjoy the next chapter : D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXZXZXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Over the last few days, Naruto had gotten closer to Hinata. He finally had a friend, for the first time since... Ever. For the first time, Naruto actually had enjoyed himself. That it was okay for him to be him.

One day at the Academy, Naruto did, however, loose his self control for the first time.

October 9th.

It was another students a birthday . Naruto wasn't sure , but he thought his name was Zak. He seemed to be having the best time there. All his friends were handing him presents and laughing with him. Deep down, Naruto was jealous. How come he had to avoid DEATH on his birthday, while everyone else acted as if it the last thing on their mind.

Naruto was used to it , but Naruto had had enough. In two days, it was his birthday, and no one was gunna be kind to him. Why? What the hell had he done Wrong?!

Zak began to move. Oh great. Zak was probably one of the worst people in the whole Academy to Naruto. He'd run up to him, punch him in the gut, slam him to the ground then run away. Now, what had Naruto done to him? Nothing.

" hey, Narutro! What's up? Hanging out with all your ' friends'? " Zak taunted. Naruto was sat all alone.

Naruto had never said anything back to Zak. But at the point, Naruto didn't care if it was his birthday, he was going to stand up for himself.

"Y'know, I've always wondered- how come everyone else is such a bulky to me, but their birthdays are always so happy? Why not mine? Mine are full of ME trying to SURVIVE!" Naruto shouted

"Cause your Not human." Zak said, still taunting Naruto. A few kids snickered.

"Really? So I'm not a selfish, self-Centred sorry excuse of life, making life miserable for someone whose done nothing? If that's the case, I'm glad I'm not human. Especially if that means I'm compared to you." Naruto said. He had jut stood up for himself. It felt... Good. He had just released a little bit if the stress he had felt over the years.

"Who do you think you are?!" Zak shouted, and Launched a Fist at Naruto

Naruto grabbed the fist. What he did next, was just a small taster of all the Pain Zak caused him. "Who do you think YOU are?! Bullying me, beating me up! FOR WHAT?! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN THIS WAY!"

Naruto punched Zak in the eye twice , then once in the gut, then slammed his face into the desk, and finally threw him into the walls behind him. Naruto couldnt believe he had just done that. He hadn't hit anyone to that degree before.

Zak's face was red and bloody, tears streaming down his face, and a massive cut right across his forehead. He fell unconscious after that.

"How dare you!" Two other people tried to hit Naruto.

Naruto had no choice. the two nearly hit him, but Naruto dodged, hit them in the ribs then smashed their heads together.

Everyone was silent. Naruto had just knocked out three people, like it was nothing...

Naruto had lost his self control. He hadn't intended to do that, but...

He decided he would do best to leave. He walked down the stairs, and out of the room, face down, so no one saw his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD XXXXX

What happened in the school spread through the village like a wild fire. Iruka had been ordered to bring in a tape to the council. There had been several cameras in the room, which had watche Naruto's every move.

"Damnit Naruto..." Iruka sighed.

Iruka entered the council room, to find everyone in arguing over the incident. Lots of them were arguing for Naruto's death!

"He's just assaulted one of our villagers! This is the first sign the seal is breaking!"

"He was attacked! What, was he supposed to take the hit?!"

"He deserves it!"

The third Hokage nodded to Iruka, and stood up " SILENCE!" He bellowed, as if he was trying to get a class of students to stay quiet.

The council went silent. They listened to hear the verdict.

" Now, Iruka has a video tape of the incident . We will watch, then make our decision" the Hokage ordered

Everyone nodded.

Iruka pressed play on the recording, showing everything that had happened that morning. As soon as the first punch by Naruto was thrown, the room erupted with accusations. All except the Hokage and Iruka.

"I see..." The Hokage smiled " that's incredible."

"What?" One person asked

"Iruka, do you have Naruto's profile?" The Hokage asked

"Here, lord Hokage." Iruka said, handing a portfolio to the Hokage. The Hokage smiled at the sheet, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Look at this sheet" the Hokage said . The sheet had a Pie chart of Naruto's skills. 40% was Ninjutsu, 20% was Shuriken,0% was GenJutsu, 0% was of a kekkei genkie, and 40% Taijutsu.

"What does this prove?" Asked a counciler.

"Well, this pie chart shows that Naruto's kekkei genkie skills are at 0%. As we all know, the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are skilled in controlling tailed beast, making their kekkei Genkei officially tailed beast control. At the point they were unconscious , Naruto could have killed them , if the fox had taken control, and I have no doubt he would have. But he didn't, so he has the ability to control the fox to a certain degree." The Hokage explained

"And furthermore, if I may, lord Hokage" Iruka interrupted. He took the Hokages smile as a " go ahead" Iruka took a breath " Naruto's skills are some of the worst in the class. The only reason his skills for Taijutsu are 40% is because its one of his strongest subjects. But the skill that Naruto's TaiJutsu showed there was incredible. On a scale to one to ten, that skill would be a 9 - the best skill I've seen from anyone in his class this year"

Some councilers murmured amongst themselves.

"There's more to it then that..." The Hokage said

"Huh?" Iruka asked

"Looks at the attacks Naruto used. And where he hit them." The Hokage said

"I see it... That's incredible!" A counciler said

"What?" Iruka asked

"Look at his opponents. At their condition."

"Oh...!" Iruka smiled

" They're alive. they should be , the speed of Naruto's hits indicate he was hitting them to his fullest strength. But look at the technique. His strikes to the eye should have ruptured the optical Nerve, but the student he hit in the eye says he can see fine. Those times he was slammed into the desk should have cracked his skull. The worst he had was a headache. The other two whose heads he bashed together should have injured their are both fine"

"But I don't see what that has to do with-" a counciler said, but was cut off

"Self control. Naruto is a Jinjuriki, and therefore should have less control than most. But those people he fought should be dead. Even if I was to do such a technique, I would kill them no matter how controlled I was. Naruto seems to have some control over the Fox" the Hokage said

"And look at his eyes." Iruka said " the foxes eyes are red. His eyes are blue"

It was true. Naruto had done it without being taken over . His skill had improved dramatically. How... Was another mystery.

Iruka smiled "If we asses him as a defender, the way, speed and swiftness of his attacks, his victory would be assured the moment he grabbed the first person. I've never seen Naruto use such skills. He has the skills... Of a Chunin Ninja!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SZXZXZXZXXXZCX

Naruto sat alone in the swings, thing about the morning. It had come naturally. He had never meant to hurt him to that degree. He didn't want to hurt anyone... But why should be suffer alone? How was it fair?

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata. He smiled " hey Hinata."

"W-Why weren't you I-In Class to-Today?... S-Someone got hurt..." Hinata said

"Yeah... That was me." Naruto confessed

"Wh-wha?"Hinata asked. She hadn't expected it to have been Naruto.

"Yeh.. Tried to hit me... So I..." Naruto said

"Oh..."

"I didn't actually intend to do that. It just... Happened..." Naruto sighed "I feel guilty..."

"H-He was going to H-hit you. Y-You shouldn't feel g-Guilty." Hinata said

"...I guess that's true... Self defence..." Naruto said " thanks, Hinata..."

"I-Isn't it your B-birthday on S-Sunday?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed " don't remind me. I hate it"

"W-Why?"

"Everyone tries to kill me"

Hinata's eyes widened " w-wha?..."

"Every birthday, I wake up, and find graffiti on my window saying ' die Demon.' I get up, and find a knife sticking out my door, and a present which, by now I kick down the stairs, cause it always has a kunai trap inside. I then had to run like hell to the Hokages mansion, then stay there for the next few days."

Hinata looked horrified. "Wha..." She couldn't manage to say anything else.

"Yeah... " Naruto said. " you get used to it."

"..."

"Anyway, I better go. I have stuff to do. See you Hinata." Naruto said, getting of the Swing, and walked down into the village.

Hinata was stunned as Naruto walked away. He talked about what happened to him as if it were a day on the beach. He's been suffering alone for years... Nearly 12 of them to be exact. How could he live like that?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is wise, lord Hokage?" Iruka asked

"Defiantly. Naruto has the capability, and the self control to learn the technique. However, he won't be able to learn it alone. Not at his skills. His Chakra control is terrible." The Hokage said

"So what can we do?" Iruka asked worried.

"I want him to train with the Hyuga Clan. They are masters at Chakra control, as their whole fighting style depends on it. Plus, their Byakugan will help too. They will be able to check if Naruto's chakra is to little or too much." The Hokage said, holding a dossier with the Hyuga symbol on it.

"Forgive me my lord, but as I recall, Hizashi the head of the Hyuga, has a deep hatred of Naruto. There is no way he will even CONSIDER training Naruto" Iruka protested

The Hokage smiled, and poured some tea into a cup " after the celebration on the 11th, I think he'll have a very different view."

"Naruto's the fourth Hokages son..." Iruka remembered

"And he holds the demon. He can control it to a degree. With the rate he is going at, he could attain inner peace with his tailed beast within a few years." The Hokage added

"Still, up until now, Naruto never showed any signs of being able to control the Nine tails. What cause the change?" Iruka wondered

" has Naruto been acting different at the academy lately?" The Hokage asked

" he has actually. He has been listening , hasn't pulled any pranks for a while, and he seems to have befriended a certain individual." Iruka said

"And who might that be?" The Hokage asked, sipping his tea

"Hinata Hyuga."

The Hokage smiled as he turned the pages of the Hyuga dossier. "Well, that's certainly convenient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sat at Ichiraku's, munching on his favourite kind of Ramen- Miso ramen. Whenever Naruto was depressed, he always came here to talk to Ayame and Teuchi , the owners. They actually liked him, and were some of the few who actually saw Naruto as a person, not a demon.

"I see" Teuchi said, after he had heard Naruto tell him about what had happened that morning. " well Naruto, that's what being a Ninja is about. You have to hit back and take the matter into your own hands, and defend yourself"

"Hinata said the same thing." Naruto sighed " still I get that, I just feel guilty, is all."

"You want to be the Hokage right?" Teuchi asked

"Of course!" Naruto yelled

"There are gunna be times where you have to fight, and even kill. You want to be a ninja, and you have to accept that. But what you did was a good thing. You stopped a bully from getting away with his crimes. And you shouldn't feel guilty, because he won't have."

Naruto managed a smile at that " I guess your right old man"

"That's the smile we love here! " Ayame cheered

"C'mon, Naruto! Tell ya what! All your ramen Is on me tonight!" Teuchi shouted

" Now your talking!" Naruto cheered.

As Teuchi took away Naruto's bowl for a refill, Naruto noticed that Hinata had been walking up to him while he had been talking. She blushed when Naruto looked at her. Naruto didn't know why but he found it... Kinda cute.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata looked a bit shocked when she realised Naruto knew she was there. Nonetheless she walked over to him.

"Hey, I just scored some free Ramen! You wanna join me?" Naruto asked smiling

"I...o- Okay" Hinata said quietly, and took a seat, right next to Naruto

"Well who is this?" Ayame asked when she came round the counter

" ah, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Ayame." Naruto introduced the two girls.

"Nice to meet you." Ayame smiled

"N-Nice to M-Meet you t-too." Hinata said

"Right, what'll it be? " Ayame asked

"M-Miso R-Ramen please" Hinata said

"Of course. We'll be ready in a moment."Ayame smiled at Hinata, then Naruto. She was as happy as Naruto, that Naruto had finally found a Friend.

Naruto couldn't help but Notice that Hinata's favourite ramen was Miso, the same as Naruto's. that was an interesting fact.

For Naruto anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

After the week he had just had, Naruto decided he had earned a rest, but when the sun began to creep in through the window, and disturb his sleep, Naruto decided to get up anyway.

What would today hold? A few kunai being tossed at him? Narto had been avoiding them since he was five. Now it was more of a hobby than anything else.

Naruto decided to look for Hinata. He enjoyed her company...A lot.

Naruto wouldn't be around for a few days since he had to spend them with the Hokage so he wouldn't be attacked by angry villagers, so he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hinata before , when he was with the Hokage, It wasn't so bad. It taught him about the duties of the Hokage. There was a lot more paperwork then Naruto ever had expected. Still, that wasn't going to stop him

Naruto was just about to head out the door when he heard a knock from the other was puzzled. Barely anyone knocked on his door. The only people were the Hokage and Iruka, and even that was to get Either get Naruto to face the consequences of his pranks, or to give Naruto his rent money he need to stay in the house. He looked through the hole that he drilled into his door- to check if they were friendly or hell bent on killing him. The person was standing a bit to the left, so Naruto couldn't see their face. He did see some dark blue hair and a familiar the right arm sleeve. Naruto needed no more. He opened the door, and sure enough, it was Hinata!

"Hey Hinata! I was just about to look for you!" Naruto greeted

Hinata said nothing. She had something in her hands , but Naruto couldn't tell what was in it. Hinata held it up, and Naruto knew what it was- A present.

"What's this?..." Naruto asked, rather unsure what to do. He hadn't revived a present before... Unless it had a kunai trap in it

"I-It's a gift... P-Please accept it." Hinata said, blushing

"What's this for? Naruto asked.

"Y-Your birthday... I-I mean Y-You said your B-Birthday had to be spent A-At the H-Hokages palace... S-So I wanted t-To give it you you B-before you g-go."Hinata said, with a big red blush on her face

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Hinata!" He took hold of the preset and put It on his table so he wouldn't forget.

"Y-You can't open I-It until T-tomorrow." Hinata said

"Don't worry Hinata. I know that much." Naruto smiled

"I-it's just a small thing... I-I couldn't get anything else..." Hinata said sadly

"It's fine Hinata. It's really kind." Naruto smiled

Hinata managed to smile. It wouldn't last long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage stared down on the village, as it prepared for celebrations that were to take place tomorrow. Leaf flags and banners, marked with the leaf symbol were thrown on houses and stalls. A stage was set for the Hokages speech, and stalls were setting up, selling candy and other items.

The Hokage knew that some people thought the celebration was redundant. Naruto kept the fox alive, inside of him And many people wanted him dead.

The Hokage saw members of the Yuki clan gearing up. The Yuki were well known for never giving up on their mission until at least one target is killed, earning the the title of 'the bloody Leaf Clan'. They all had a deep hatred of Naruto, as the majority of their clan were killed by the nine tails. They also has a resentment of the Hyuga clan, as the Yuki had been referred to as the leafs most illustrious clan before the Hyuga.

The Hokage remembered what Iruka had said. That Naruto and Hinata had befriended one another.

Wait. The Jinjuriki and Hyuga heiress... The Yuki clan... Oh NO!

The Hokage jabbed a button on his intercom and shouted into the microphone " Get two ANBU black ops units to Find Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga! They have my permission to kill any armed ninja attacking them!"

The Hokage paced left and right in his office. If the Yuki clan found them...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZXZXXXX XXXXXX.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, talking about tomorrow. Hinata was still horrified that people treated him like that... That they wanted to kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong...

Suddenly, two ninja, armed to the teeth with Kunai knives jumped in front of the two kids.

"Heh heh . Looks like we found two of them" one said

"How convenient. Die demon!" The other shouted, lobbing Kunai at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the kunai with relevant ease. He dodged two, then grabbed one and threw it back " what did I do?! See how YOU like it!"

This went on for A while. Naruto proved to have more skill and agility then expected. Both the clansmen expected to be here for a while, until one of the ninja had an idea.

"Forget that one! Go for the Hyuga! If we can't kill the fox, we can kill the Hyuga heir!" He said, throwing two kunai at Hinata. His ally threw one.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted

STAB!STAB!STAB!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage placed the forbidden scroll on his table. Inside were techniques so deadly technically sensei's weren't allowed to teach them to their students, but a few had been allowed by the council.

There had been a Shinobi who had learnt most of the techniques in the scroll- Minato. He had been a legendary Hokage. The best the village has ever seen. He was incredible. He defended the village from threat after threat, attack after attack, and didn't quit until he gave his life to seal away the fox.

Now, 12 years ahead, the Hokage planned to teach Naruto a technique even his father had trouble using.

The shadow Clone Jutsu- Solid form.

Minato always said he had wanted to see his son become a well respected and powerful ninja. That he would one day fight him, and see just who was worthy of the title of Hokage.

The third Hokage sighed. Minato would never fight his son, and watch him become a ninja, but the third COULD help Naruto become a ninja.

Of course, that all depended on if the ANBU reached Naruto in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hinata covered her face with her hands and braced herself. This was it. She was going to die.

'Goodbye world... Goodbye... Naruto...

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Hinata stayed still for a while. She then opened her eyes. She was alive?... But she heard the knives stab... There was no blood... But what...

Hinata looked up. She was horrified. Someone had taken the blow for her.

Naruto had just taken the hit for Hinata.

"There..." Naruto coughed up blood " you got me... Happy now?..."

Hinata was absolutely devastated. Naruto had just taken a death blow for her.

"W-...why?..." Hinata was speechless. Hurt. Angry. Heartbroken. So many emotions... All at once.

"Because... Your... My only... Friend..." Naruto sputtered, blood seeping out of the wounds and his mouth.

Naruto fell back, head into Hinata's lap. Naruto managed a smile, then closed his eyes.

Hinata was just... She couldn't...

"The demon is finally dead!" One of the Yuki clansmen cheered

Hinata checked for a pulse. He couldn't die! No! He had to live! They had JUST become friends! He didn't know how she felt! Please...

The Yuki clansmen were about to attack Hinata, when two blurs appeared in from of them. One in a raven mask, the other in a boar mask. It was the ANBU black ops!

The black ops agents sweeped the Yuki clansmen off their feet and crashed them into the ground. Both were then placed under the art or paralysis , and were made unable to move. One black ops agent went over to Naruto

"Is he okay?" He asked

Hinata was streaming tears. She didn't know. She couldn't tell.

The ANBU checked for pulses and chakra points. "There's still some time!"

The ANBU turned to Hinata. "Kid, get on my back, and hold on as tight as you can. We're getting this kid to Lord Hokage! He should be able to keep the boy alive"

Hinata felt a sweep of hope hit her heart. She nodded and got onto to black ops soldiers back.

"Okay, hold on!" He said, and leapt into the air, speeding towards the Hokages palace.

They had already gotten over half the village when Hinata noticed they were literally headed for the Hokages office.

"Shouldn't we use a door?" She asked

"No time!" The ANBU said, and headed right for the glass window

DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The Hokage had examined all possible repairation he could make to Naruto for not telling him who he was. He hoped Naruto would understand. But he would finally know who he was. The Hokage expected he'd be happy with that. He went to look out the window to see how the stage was looking so far, when he saw a black blur head towards him.

"Why didn't I fire that guard?" He asked himself. He was gunna need a new window.

The blur hit the window, and glass shattered all over the room as the ANBU flew in. The Hokage was about to yell at the soldier, when he saw the state of Naruto.

"What happened to him?!" He demanded, clearing his desk.

"H-He... Did this for me..." Hinata sobbed

The Hokage was surprised that Naruto had done such a thing. Iruka hadn't lied. Naruto did have the quantities of a great Ninja. But right now, there was more urgent matters at hand. "Place him on my desk!" He ordered

The ANBU placed Naruto on the desk, and began to work on him. First, he pulled out the kunai knives carefully, as to not cut a vein. Secondly, he poured anaesthetic into the wounds so the pain would stop.

The Hokage did the next bit. He performed a number of handsigns and placed his hands on Naruto's body. "This Jutsu should keep him alive long enough for the Foxes chakra to sink in and save him."

"I hope it works. Your speech is tomorrow. It was meant to save him..."

"Just focus on helping him!"

"Poor kid... I wish the fox was never sealed in him. He doesnt deserve this."

"Many would disagree"

"Many aren't wise"

"Indeed"

Hinata was listening to this conversation. This talks of demons,'foxes- what did it have to do with Naruto?

"Okay, that's enough, my lord." The ANBU said. He turned to Hinata "he'll make it. Don't worry."

Hinata was so overpowered with joy, she burst out crying out of happiness. Her crush was going to be ok... He's ok!

"Leave him here. Before my speech, I intend to tell Naruto personally who he is." The Hokage said

"Of course my lord. What of the girl?" He asked, referring to Hinata.

"I think Naruto will want his friend here when he wakes up, unless she has any objections?" The Hokage asked

"N-No lord Hokage."Hinata bowed , wiling the tears from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Hinata almost cried with happiness. She had been watching Naruto for 6 hours straight, looking for any sign of Change.

"N-Naruto! Y-Your okay!" Hinata said, tearing up.

"Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto looked and saw where he was- the Hokages office. The Hokage was standing near Naruto, holding a picture album.

"Hey old man. What's the book for?" Naruto said, sitting up.

The Hokage wasn't surprised. Naruto was a Jinjuriki, so he healed much quicker than anyone else.

"Your old enough." The Hokage said

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused

"Your ready to know who your family is." The Hokage said, and opened the book.

"Really?!" Naruto shouted, probably the happiest person in the whole Land of Fire.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. Here." The Hokage handed Naruto the book

A man with blonde hair and a leaf headband, in the Hokage outfit, and a blue suit like Uniform. Beside him, was a woman with red hair, and also had a leaf head band, in a reddish dress.

"That's Minato NamiKaze and Kushina Uzumaki. " the third said " Minato NamiKaze- the Fourth Hokage."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's eyes had widened with what the Hokage said. Had he heard right? Was this a trick? No. It had to be. But it wasn't.. Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage... The son of the hero of the hidden leaf village..

"N-Naruto I-Is the Fourth H-Hokages S-Son?" Hinata asked, with wide eyes

"Wha..." Naruto gasped. He was the fourth Hokages son... The fourth Hokage was his dad... What?...

"Allow me to explain." The third Hokage said. He took a puff from his pipe, then began.

"Your mother, Kushina was originally from the land of Whirlpools, a nation that has been extinct now. She was a member of the Uzumaki clan, specialising in sealing Jutsu. She came to the leaf village to be the Nine tailed Jinjuriki."

"Jinjuriki?" Naruto asked, unaware he was himself a Jinjuriki

"Naruto, a Jinjuriki is a person who has a tailed beast inside them, such demons known as the tailed beasts...You're one of them." The third confessed

Naruto nearly fell of the desk " what?!"

"Let me continue. I can't explain how you are a Jinjuriki without mentioning your father, Minato. " the third said

" He was a member of the Namikaze clan, one of the most skilled clans in all of the village, unfortunately, all scattered across the world, as is the Uzumaki. you are entitled to both clans .Minato , however, was a great ninja, a standout of the Namikaze. He lead us to victory in many wars. He never gave up. He always put his life on the line before he let his comrades do the same.

Once he met your mother, and they fell in love, they decided to have you. This was kept in utmost secrecy, as to not allow the cloud nation to use Kushina as a weapon against Minato."

"The cloud Nation?" Naruto asked " what do they have to do with my dad?"

"It was the third great Ninja war. It was between us and the Cloud Nation. Minato was home on leave when he learnt that Kushina was pregnant. I volunteered to lead our forces until you were born. Now, Cloud country has a reputation for using any means necessary to achieve victory. There is no doubt in my mind they would have kidnapped Kushina and hold her hostage until the leaf surrendered, and execute her if we didn't . As a result, only me, Minato, Kushina, and a few members of the ANBU and Uchiha clan knew. The Uchiha clan were a prestigious clan, though much of their prestige had gone, they were still trustworthy at the time. Many of them were in the ANBU, so I felt inclined to allow the whole clan to know.

Then, came your birth. 11th October. That day... The Nine tailed fox somehow escaped from Kushina after you had been born, and attacked the village. Your parents did everything they could to defend the village...but when the fox attacked you, they both shielded you with their Bodies. Minato sealed the fox inside you, Naruto. Your father did it."

Naruto just stared at the pictures. He couldn't believe it. "Why?..."

"He believed it would save you. That you would gain control of the demon, and become great ninja with it inside you. He wanted you to be known as a hero, greater than he was known as. But because the demon is still technically alive inside you, people consider you the demon." The third said

Naruto's whole world had just been shaken. All at once, every thing made perfect sense. Why they called him a demon, why they hated him, tried to Kill him...

"That is, until tomorrow."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto, I have lied to the whole village for 12 years. You have suffered because of my mistake. For that, I apologise. I jut hope that now, with this speech, I can make your life more pleasant for you."

Naruto looked on the ground. A single tear hit the fourth Hokages face in the picture " Mom... Dad..."

"B-but why does E-Everyone treat him L-Like that... W-When he is the fourth Hokages son?" Hinata asked

"Because they were never told. Only me and the council know the whole truth. We thought that it would be too great a risk, and that another country may try to kidnap you if they knew who you were. That was always a risk, so we decided it would be better if you adopted your mothers Name instead of Your fathers." The Hokage said

"And the council still had votes to kill me?" Naruto asked

The Hokage was surprised that Naruto knew that, until he realised that the council had votes of such things when it was this time of year. Naruto would have heard through an open door. The Hokage sighed " they were judging on the basis that if you were to loose control, and go into a of them don't hate you. They are just looking out for the villagers."

"...I see..." Naruto said quietly.

The Hokage knew this was a lot to take In at one time. He felt a massive burden being relieved from his chest. He took another puff of his pipe

"Is there anything you want to ask?" The Hokage asked, concerned

"Yeah." Naruto said "what's the speech about tomorrow? Over me, I know that, but... What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm letting the whole village know. You have suffered alone for long enough. Im going to tell them who you are, who sealed the fox in you, and why they did it. I will make it illegal for anyone to assault, or attempt to kill you, as it would be for anyone else. You are a citizen of the hidden leaf village, not a demon. " the Hokage said

"But I still have the demon inside of me..." Naruto said

"Y-Your not A-A demon! Y-Your more like A-A C-container, keeping us all safe F-From the N-Nine tails!" Hinata protested"A-And your S-Still H-Human! "

"Exactly correct Hinata." The Hokage said. He then remembered what Iruka said about Naruto, and what Naruto had done to protect Hinata" Naruto, you have the skills of a great ninja."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked

"Well, I saw you take out three students that were attacking you." The Hokage said " you teacher says that was the best TaiJutsu he had seen all year. Assessed as a ninja playing a defensive role, you would have completed your mission the second you blocked the first punch, leading your enemies to attack out of anger instead of them thinking it through, and you used that to your advantage. And, as a Jinjuriki, you should have less self control than the average man. You have MORE control than even I have. If I had done such a technique I would have killed them. But all three are alive and well. That kind of control is vital for a mission where you have to take a target alive.

Then, like a true ninja, you were prepared to give your own life to defend your shielded Hinata with your body, instead of letting her take the fall .That's what being a ninja is all about. The willingness to fight and die for the people next to you. i think that you could become a great Ninja. just like Minato did" the Hokage said

Naruto felt... Good. He felt like he well and truly could become the Hokage now...

Naruto understood now. His father did what he did to protect the village. And him. Naruto swelled with Pride. The truth had been made clear. The truth of who he was, the truth of what he was. And he was fine with it. He could now live being him. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

The truth... Was glorious.

" thanks old man... I understand now."

"Do you?" The Hokage asked

"Yeah... I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Jinjuriki, and a citizen of the leaf village, soon to be Hokage!" Naruto said proudly.

The Hokage smiled "Naruto tomorrow I want you to be on stage with me. They deserve to know the real you. To see the real you."

"Gladly, old man." Naruto grinned.

Naruto looked out of the window at the village. For the first time in his life: he knew he could be proud of who he was.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

October 11th- Naruto's Birthday and the celebration of the defeat of the Nine tails.

Hinata had gone to get the present she had given Naruto back from his house, as Naruto would be staying at the Hokages palace for the rest of the day. She saw lots if decorations and leaf flags everywhere. Except Naruto's house. Instead of flags and banners, there was red paint and graffiti reading' DIE DEMON' everywhere. Hinata felt upset when she saw this. Naruto didn't even have a choice... Why should he be treated like this? She quickly ran into the house, and back out again, grabbing the present and running back to the Hokages palace.

The third Hokage had been practicing his speech all day, and Naruto had been going through the pictures of his family. He still couldn't believe he was the son of the legendary fourth Hokage. So many emotions clouded his mind at the time.

And today, everyone would know he was the son of the fourth Hokage.

Naruto wondered how everyone would react. He hoped that they would finally stop trying to kill him, maybe even acknowledge him as a person, but in the end, only time would tell.

Something else had been bothering Naruto, and it had nothing to do with his mom and dad. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He wasn't even trying to think about her. It just came to him. Even when he thought he had stopped she seemed to be at the corner of his mind. Naruto was unsure what this meant... But when he thought of Hinata... He felt... Funny... Not funny as in laughing... Like... An unusual feeling. He wasnt sure what it meant...

Unaware to Naruto, The Hokage came to check up on Naruto " how are you doing?"

"Yeah, good...I'm still coming to grips with it." He said, unsure of how he felt.

"I know it is a lot to take in. Still, you must feel proud." The Hokage said, referring to Naruto's parents.

"Of course! I mean... My dad was the Hokage! The fourth Hokage! I'm just.." Naruto couldn't find words to express how he felt

"I do know the feeling. How about tonight? The speech? Are you ready for that?" The Hokage asked

"Yeah, of course." Naruto said

"Now Naruto, I have to explain that even though you are the fourths son, that won't change your duties in terms of being a ninja. You will still have to work your way up from Genin. " the Hokage said

"I know that. I need to gain my experience to become a good Ninja." Naruto said, nodding. He had been thinking about his future duties as a ninja, and had come to accept that there were no shortcuts.

"You seem to have matured since you learnt of your family." The Hokage enquired

"Yeah... Guess I just... Decided to stop messing about... Can't put my dad to shame, can I?" Naruto smiled

The Hokage smiled back at Naruto. He really had some great qualities, regardless if he was the fourths son or not.

"Come with me , Naruto. It's almost time for us to go to the stage." The Hokage said.

"Right." Naruto nodded.

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Hinata running up to Naruto with the present she had given him " Y-You need to O-Open this..."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, taking hold of the present. He took off the ribbon that was on, and opened the box. Inside was a small wooden cup, with some sort of ointment in it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, confused

"I-It's a S-Special ointment made by my C-Clan...I-It's for cuts and W-Wounds..." Hinata said " I-I made it myself..."

Naruto was quite unsure if what to do. Hinata said it was Wound ointment, and he still had quite a big cut on his left cheek, so he decided to try it. He dabbed his finger into the ointment and spread it across his cut. It stung for a few seconds, but then, it was COMPLETELY gone. Part of it was that the Ointment had a special type of medicine inside it, and part of it was due to Naruto being a Jinjuriki.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said, smiling "thanks a lot! That stuff really works!"

"Y-Your Welcome... N-Naruto... G-Good luck with the speech." Hinata said.

The Hokage smiled as he watched Naruto and Hinata. He knew that his choice to have Naruto train with the Hyuga clan was the right choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The celebrations were well underway in the hidden leaf village. Street performers and musicians filled the streets, stalls were selling candy, flowers and other things, and the people were enjoying themselves. a whole manner of activities were being performed, and momento's . no one expected what Was to of them were about to have their mind blown, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

The time came for the speech, and everyone went to the stage to hear the Hokage.

"This is unusual. The Hokage doesn't usually make a speech at this sort of thing."

"Hopefully he's gunna order the death of The demon"

"Ha, yeah!"

The Hokage then walked up onto the stage. Everyone cheered when they saw the Hokage. Claps and cheers came as the Hokage took his possision on the stage.

The Naruto came out.

When people saw Naruto, the cheering stopped, and turned into a secession of whispers and murmurs. Why was Naruto on the stage? This was a celebration! Not a reminder of what happened 12 years ago!

" Everyone, 12 years ago today, our village was attacked, by the Demon known as the Nine tailed fox. Many buildings were destroyed, and many fine Shinobi were killed, including our beloved Fourth Hokage. The village was life itself to Lord Minato, who gave up everything to defend everyone in this village. Minato gave his life to seal away the fox, by he needed a body for the demon the be transferred into. He gave his life to seal away the fox, in this child" the Hokage said, gesturing to Naruto. Naruto didn't react.

People began to talk amongst themselves. They thought they were not allowed to tell Naruto he was the nine tailed fox. But here, it seemed Naruto KNEW what he was. What was going on?...

"However, I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you, everyone." The Hokage said " for 12 years, I have kept a secret from you, a secret, that the fourth Hokage wanted known to everyone in the village."

More whispers came from the crowd. A secret? What was it?

"Before Minato died, he had a son. This was not made public knowledge due to the fact we were in the third great ninja war. We could not risk him being used as a weapon against day, his son was born. He sealed the demon in his son." The Hokage out his hand on Naruto shoulder "Naruto Uzumaki, is the Son of the fourth Hokage."

Gaspes and shock erupted from the crowd. Naruto was the fourth Hokages son?! That wasn't possible!... Or was it? Looking back. They did look similar...

"The fourth wished for Naruto to be seen as the container of the fox, defending us all from the bloodthirsty demon, and for him to be seen as a greater hero than himself. For 12 years, that wish has been denied. And I do not intend to have Naruto treated as a second class citizen any longer. He is to be treated as any regular person in this village - no more no less. Naruto has said personally that he wants to earn the respect of the village, not have it handed to him. He is the hero of the hidden leaf village, and the son of our beloved fourth Hokage. Remember that."

With that last comment, the Hokage took Naruto off the stage. People were talking amongst themselves, with both fear, and Anger.

"Naruto is the fourth Hokages son?!"

"Well duh! They look just like one another!"

"Oh my god... We've been treating Minato's son like this?..."

"Oh my..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he heard the comments. 'Karma's a bitch.' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since The Hokages speech. The villagers had been in dibs and drabs since the speech. Not one of then had ever expected this. They all felt disgusted at their behaviour towards their beloved fourth Hokages son. Many people ... Didn't know what to do.

Some went out of their way to avoid Naruto, out of fear he could now strike back, knowing his heritage. He never did however. Some people went and apologised to had accepted their apology without question. Everyone in the village had changed their behaviour , that was for certain.

After two days, The Hokage had called for Hiashi to meet him, for 'Hyuga Training purposes'. Hiashi formally had a deep grudge against Naruto, as many of the Hyuga clan's members were killed during the attack. Though, after the Hokage had made his speech, Hiashi still had his resentment to the fox, but not Naruto. After he learnt he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, he actually received at lot of respect for Naruto. He had not once considered that Naruto was the container, and Not the actual fox, As the fourth wanted. He began to look at Naruto's qualities, and not those of the fox.

The Hokage was looking over the Academy students's records when Hiashi walked in "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage lifted his head and moved all the student's records except for two and addressed Hiashi " Ah, Hiashi."

"I understand you have a problem with The Hyuga clans training methods. Well, I assure you, lord-" Hiashi began, but was cut off

"Ah, Hiashi , I have no quarrel with your Clans training methods. In fact, I want an additional person from the outside to join the Hyuga's training." The Hokage said

The Hyuga had never let an outsider into their training."Who did you have in mind?"Hiashi asked, curious.

The Hokage passed an academy record to Hiashi, who took it and opened the folder. Inside was a picture Of Naruto, and all his information.

Hiashi looked between the picture of Naruto and the Hokage, before speaking " You want me to train Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Indeed. " the Hokage said

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to train him. He cannot learn any Hyuga Jutsu if he is not a Hyuga, regardless if he is the Fourth Hokages son or not!" Hiashi retorted . He was not opposed to training Naruto because he was a Jinjuriki, but because his main fear was that if Naruto learnt any Hyuga Jutsu, the clans security would possibly be compromised. That was Hiashi's main concern.

"I had no intention of having him learn Hyuga Techniques. I actually intend for him to train on his own capability of Jutsu. I have several moves I want him to learn, but Naruto has problems with Chakra control. He uses either way to little or way too much Chakra. All I want you to do Is teach him Chakra control, and check his chakra levels when he attempts to use techniques, and, you willing, provide him with a sparring partner." The Hokage explained

"But why the Hyuga? There are many clans in the village that could be better suited to this task." Hiashi said

"The Hyuga posses the Byakugan. That allows you to check your enemies Chakra levels, am I right?" The Hokage said

"Of course, my lord" Hiashi said

"And you all incredibly skilled with Chakra control?"

"Yes lord"

"Then I see no reason that Naruto could Not train with the Hyuga clan. And I thought you would feel honoured to teach the Fourth Hokages son."

Hiashi considered. In terms of skill, the Hyuga were considered the best in the village, and training the Fourth Hokages skill would increase their reputation greatly. And the thought of serving the village also appealed to him...

"There is, however, another motive I have for having Naruto train with the Hyuga."

Hiashi looked up " what is it?"

"It has come to my attention that Naruto had formed a great friendship with your daughter Hinata. Both their grades have improved since their friendship began. I feel that this would improve both their skills if Naruto were to train with the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi widened his eyes when he heard that Hinata had forged a friendship with Naruto- before anyone knew who Naruto was! He would have a conversation with her later... But regardless... Hiashi has made up his mind.

"Very well. I will oversee the boys training." Hiashi accepted " under several conditions."

"And what are they?" The Hokage asked

" 1 : he is not to learn any Hyuga Jutsu" Hiashi stated

"Agreed. Your clan needs to keep its security. Although, if you change your mind..."

" 2: Naruto is under VERY strict instructions to do as I or any other Hyuga Member says."

"Understood"

"And 3: he is to train with my daughter."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. As he last checked, Hiashi had sworn to kill Naruto if he had so much as looked at A Hyuga in a funny manner. It was a massive surprise Hiashi had accepted in the first place. But he actually WANTED Hinata To train with Naruto?

"I have seen my daughters grades over the past few days , and they have improved dramatically. I'm not sure if the boy is something to do with it, but I am... Curious to find out." Hiashi said

The Hokage nodded " these are the Jutsu's I want him to learn." He handed a small list of Jutsus to Hiashj .

Hiashi looked through. " I hope he likes hard work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The Academy had become a very different place over the past few days. Naruto's teachers had begun to show him some respect, the students had stopped assaulting him, and the academy had become a lot more bareable for Naruto.

It had changed for the better.

It had been the end of the day when Iruka was given the news. A teacher knocked on the classroom door .Iruka opened the door to see a teacher with a memo in his hand

"Iruka, I have a message you need to give Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." He said, handing the memo the Iruka

Iruka took it "What is it?" Iruka asked

"They are to go to the Hyuga compound after class. Hiashi Hyuga is going to train them."

"Hiashi? What's he got in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently he spoke with Lord Hokage. The Hokage is the one who actually suggested this. I'm just following orders." And with that, the teacher left

Iruka sat down on his desk and called for Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto, could you come down here?" Iruka said

"Sure thing, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said, cheerfully.

"Hinata, you as well" Iruka said

"Y-Yes I-Iruka Sensei." Hinata said

Both of them packed up their things and made their way to Iruka. Neither of them Had been told of what was about to happen. Neither of them were expecting it.

"Now, both of you, Lord Hokage has arranged for you to be in a training team." Iruka said "Each day, after class, you are to head to the Hyuga compound for training."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly " T-The Hyuga compound? W-Who's training us?"

"Your father, actually. Hiashi Hyuga." Iruka said

Hinata was shocked. She would never have expected her father to train her again.A few years ago, her father had given up training her in favour of her sister.

"Starting today, actually. You need to make your way there now." Iruka instructed.

"Yessir!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm. Before Naruto could run there, Iruka have him a stern look

"Now Naruto, Hiashi is a well respected and very strict person- No pranks, be polite, and show respect." Iruka instructed

"Yes Iruka Sensei. " Naruto nodded. He had Gave Up his pranks when he learnt he was Fourth Hokages son. He didn't want to shame his dad. He wanted to become a ninja his father would have been proud of.

Iruka's face became friendly again"Okay, good luck you two." Iruka smiled, as the two walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two friends walked along the road in silence. Neither of then knew what to expect. Hinata had had similar training, but she had no idea what her father would put them through.

"Your dad." Naruto said, shattering the silence " what's he like?"

Hinata looked down to the floor " u-Um... H-He's very strict... A perfectionist... H-He won't tolerate you I-If you can't keep up..."

"Sounds tough." Naruto said. He then suddenly slammed his fist into his open hand " I like it."

"T-These are the techniques we're learning." Hinata said , passing Naruto a scroll. Naruto unraveled it.

"The substitution Jutsu... The transformation jutsu...The Shuriken Jutsu... And the Shadow clone Jutsu. And for additional training, we're learning chakra control, and TaiJutsu skills." Naruto read aloud " sounds awesome!" Finally, he would be learning his first was determined to give it his all.

Before they knew it, they had reached the Hyuga compound. Two guards were there, but they allowed the two to enter, without saying a word. They seemed to know they were coming.

Naruto was nervous. He had literally no idea whatsoever on what to expect. He had never been to such a place. The building itself was massive, capable of holding about 50 people, and Naruto had a feeling there were plenty of people in the building.

He was most nervous about Hiashi. He didn't know why. Mostly because he had never met a Clan head before, and he had heard the Hiashi was a very strict teacher. Naruto planned to be polite, and show utmost respect.

"Ah. Welcome home, Hinata."

Naruto and Hinata turned to see a tall man, who looked to be in his late 40's. he had long dark hair, coming down to his shoulders. He had lavender eyes, same as Hinata, only Darker.

He stood before the two children " And I presume this is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto , deciding it best to act with respect, bowed " yes sir."

"Right. Now lord Hokage has asked me to train you. I must set a few rules before we begin" Hiashi said

Naruto nodded " yes sir."

"You are to follow instructions at all times. You are not permitted to learn special Hyuga Jutsu. You show respect to all Hyuga. You follow orders on the first time if asking, without question. Understand?"Hiashi had laid the law down quite clearly.

Naruto bowed once more " Yes Sir."

"Good." Hiashi said, pleased Naruto understood. " training will be difficult. I expect both of you to do your very best. Especially you Hinata. I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself once again. Use it wisely"

"Yes father" Hinata said obediently.

' once again?' Naruto thought. Did her father give up on her or something ?...

"Good." Hiashi said " Follow me." He walked down a corridor which lead to an open field.

Naruto and Hjnata followed. Naruto looked around , taking in the sights and sounds of the compound. It was quite bland, compared to what Naruto had been expecting. A few clansmen, pictures and the rest was clear walls.

They walked out to an open field with a forest in the background, with two wooden targets in the middle of the field.

"Okay, this is very simple. I want you both to hit the targets as hard as you can. I will use it to judge your Taijutsu skills. It will be essential to learn the Shuriken Jutsu." Hiashi instructed

Naruto and Hinata both nodded. Naruto ran to strike with a clenched fist- BLAM! One strike to the body.

He brought his foot around to strike again - THWACK!

While Naruto was attacking with fist, Hinata seemed to attack like she was going to slap her target. Instead it was the Hyuga style of fighting- the Gentle Fist. It worked by channeling your chakra into your hand, and striking your enemies vital organs. Used correctly, it could stop a heart from beating with a single strike.

Hiashi watched the two for a while, generally impressed with what he saw. Both seemed to be giving it their all, but Hiashi wasn't satisfied. He held two fingers together, and activated his kekkei Genkei " Byakugan!"

They Byakugan revealed that Naruto's stance was off. His strikes were fine, but if he was attacked, he could easily be thrown off balance, and in the heat of battle, that could kill him.

Then there was Hinata. Her stance and everything was fine, aside from her actual strikes. The amount if Chakra she pummelled in was fine, but her strikes the selves were weak. At her level, she would need to put in a certain amount of power into her strike for the gentle fist to work.

"Stop! Stop. I've seen enough." Hiashi said, sounding disgusted with their efforts.

Both of them stopped their attempts and stood still, waiting for their tutors judgement.

"You both are severally flawed in your techniques. Naruto, your stance and balance is way off. That may not seem like much, but a single strike could knock you off your feet, and that could cost you your life in a battle."

Naruto gulped.

"Hinata, your strike is weak. Put more power in. At your level, the chakra won't strike your opponent unless you strike harder. Give your enemy an opening and you will die."

Hinata nodded.

"But using my Byakugan, I was able to see that your chakra is... Decent enough to learn the Shuriken Jutsu." Hiashi said

"Chakra?" Naruto asked " what's Chakra?"

Hiashi looked surprised ' what the hell do they teach these kids in the academy?'

"Chakra is what gives a Ninja the ability to perform jutsus. It flows around your body. It can be used to walk on water, use Jutsu, and for Medical purposes. Your chakra is quite small as of now, but the more you train, the larger it becomes."

Naruto nodded. He still didn't quite get it, but he got the gist of it- used for Jutsu and other purposes, grows over time.

"Now onto the Jutsu" Hiashi said

Naruto grinned . Finally, his first Jutsu.

"Now the Shuriken Jutsu is different to most." Hiashi held up four Shuriken " you need to focus on the target, till only you, the Shuriken, and the target remain. Then, you must focus your chakra into the Shuriken, and then.."

Hiashi , with one quick flash of his wrist, the Shuriken with immense speed, scoring several strikes on the wooden target

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

Hiashi threw four Shuriken into the ground next to Naruto's feet, causing him to jump back slightly "try hitting the targets using the Shuriken Jutsu."

Naruto picked up the Shuriken and focused his chakra into his hands as much as he could 'Aim...'

Naruto threw the Shuriken all at once 'THROW!'

THOK! TWOCK! TSSH . TSSCH.

Naruto looked up. Two had hit, two had missed . " not bad." Naruto said

"Not good enough. I won't settle for anything less of all four hits." Hiashi said

"Eh?!"

"An enemy won't give you a second chance. I am. Be grateful."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't really argue with that. He retrieved his Shuriken and tried again.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

By the end of the day, both Naruto and Hinata were sweating something chronically. Hiashi had worked them for 5 hours straight, without break .

Naruto took a deep breath, then sighed " how'd I do?"

"For your first time, I'm rather impressed." Hiashi said " in just a few hours, your skills are much more sharp than they were earlier. But with this, comes more hard work. To keep your skills up to this tone, you will have to train long, and hard. Otherwise you will loose these skills."

Naruto nodded, and gasped for breath " I... I get ya... "

"I assume you will be here tomorrow?"

"Believe it."

"I'm happy to hear it. Okay, you should go." Hiashi said

"Yeah... My thoughts... Exactly..." Naruto gasped. "See ya, Hinata."

"B-Bye... Naruto..." Hinata gasped too

Naruto retrieved his Shuriken from the target. He had three in the target, one on the ground. His accuracy was a bit off, but it was better than it was.

Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata, bowed to Hiashi, and walked down the corridor. Hiashi then turned to Hinata.

"When did you plan to tell me about your friendship with him?"

Hinata widened her eyes. How did he?...

"I spoke with Lord Hokage earlier today. Give me a satisfying reason, and I will allow you to stay with him." Hiashi said, sternly

"I-I fear you would approve... B-Because he I-Is a J-Jinjuriki..."

"I've seen your grades since. Now I don't care. If you become a ninja worthy of the name Hyuga, I couldn't care less." Hiashi said

Hinata had not been expecting that kind of response, but nevertheless, she was happy with it. It meant that she could keep seeing Naruto. That was all she wanted "yes Father. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

over the next few weeks, Naruto's life had become considerably better. Hiashi had come to accept Naruto as a person, and was extremely impressed with his efforts. He had practically mastered the Shuriken Jutsu. And Naruto showed it a few weeks later.

The students at the academy had stopped Beating Naruto up , but many of them still hated him, for no other reason than they had hated him for years, And they weren't going to stop now.

"Right class." Iruka said, as he went over the days schedule "today we're learning the Shuriken Jutsu. This is a Jutsu that uses Shuriken to strike the target from a distance. Who wants to go first?"

No one moves, so Iruka randomly jabbed his register sheet " Sasuke Uchiha, perform the Jutsu."

Sasuke Uchiha was a member of the leafs most famous clan- the Uchiha. A few years ago, the clan was butchered in an act of violence. Sasuke was the only one left alive. He had black hair and eyes, consistently full of hate. He despised Naruto, because he wasnt a great student.

Sasuke walked up to the podium, as he was cheered on by nearly every girl, aside from Hinata, every step of the way

Sasuke, without emotion, void of care, threw his Shuriken at the target, scoring 3 out of 4 hits. The best so far that all year.

"Impressive work Sasuke. Next... Naruto, care to try?" Iruka asked

"Yeah!" Naruto said, dashing up to the podium. No one cheered for him, aside from a couple of people.

Naruto drew his kunai, and focused. Nothing else was there. Just him, his weapons, and a target. Chakra would do the work.

Naruto threw the Shuriken all at once. He got all four hits. All of them To high value targets.

"Astonishing Naruto! The best I've seen all year!" Iruka congratulated

A few students clapped for Naruto, and some gave him words of encouragement

"Nice shot!"

" Your real good at this!"

Naruto grinned. It was nice to revive some recognition.

Sasuke huffed. Not that he cared if Naruto had bested him. About time the dope pulled his weight anyway.

The day went on in a similar way. And Naruto and Hinata would go to the Hyuga compound at the end of each day, as they would until their graduation. You'd be surprised how quickly 6 months can go. You really would.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, this story is incredible. The support and tips I've been given has been immense. I thank you all for it. So, here's a few things about my writing. 1: I do most of it on my IPod, when I'm at school, out and about, or just board. 2: this is going to be the first story where I don't put myself into it, cause I want to see how it goes. I'm usually the voice of reason, and I think it will be interesting to see if I just let the characters get on with it, without me as the bloodshedsman .3: I don't need any more reviews on such trivial things like Hinata's favourite ramen, Naruto's birthday, and how strict and motives behind Hiashi. It IS a fanfic after all. The comments were great at first, but now, my inbox has, like, 25 messages reminding me Naruto's birthday is the 10th, not the 11th. I thank you for the reviews, but I got that, so , if we could find some more things that need to be improved, that would be great. You support is appreciated, and I hope for continued support. I hope I'm not coming across as rude, and if I am, I apologise. Now, lets have some fun ^_^ things will be less canon from this point (even more then they were before) so brace yourself for that. ENJOYYYY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

A poof of smoke covered Naruto, as he performed the Jutsu. 4 clones appeared out of the smoke, representing four perfect clones of Naruto.

"Excellent." Hiashi said calmly. "Now use your transformation jutsu to do four clones of me."

Hiashi had been teaching Naruto the shadow clone Jutsu for 2 weeks. Tomorrow was the academy graduation day. Usually, to pass, you would have to create four clones of yourself. Only Naruto, however, was the only one that was being taught the solid form of shadow clones. Hinata didn't have enough chakra to perform it, so she instead simply watched.

Naruto performed his handsigns necessary to perform the shadow clone Jutsu, which worked perfectly, and then for the transformation, focused on a mental image of Hiashi, then applied it to his clones. He got every detail correct, even the Byakugan symbol on his right arm . Hiashi was impressed.

In Naruto's six months under Hiashi's training, Naruto's skills had become greater than it had been before. Naruto's instincts, stances and performances were above Hyuga standards, and he wasn't even a Genin yet! Hiashi's training had often involved life-or-Death situations, which Naruto had perfected without much difficulty. It was designed to teach that a ninja would have to kill or be killed, and Naruto had picked up that lesson very quickly.

"Well done." Hiashi said " dismiss the clones."

Naruto did as instructed, and although he looked fit to drop, he grinned and said " what's next?"

Hiashi had never seen a person like him. He had just trained for 10 hours , with only a 10 minute break for lunch, and he was still on his feet. It never ceased to amaze Hiashi, though he never showed it.

"Nothing. Your finished for the day." Hiashi said

"That's it?" Naruto sounded disappointed.

"Ive taught you more than I agreed to train you. And your graduation is tomorrow. Without proper rest, you won't regain the Chakra necessary to perform your techniques tomorrow." Hiashi explained " I do think you both will pass. With what I have seen from both of you, I do believe you will become great Ninja.

Ve had my doubts about you both, especially you, Hinata, but the things I've seen from you over the past few months, I think you will become incredible ninja, that the village can be proud of."

Hinata wasn't certain she had heard her father correctly, but Naruto defiantly had " ill show everyone what I learned from you!"

Hiashi smiled, for the first time in the whole six months " a word before you go, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and walked over to Hiashi.

"Naruto, seeing you these past few months has made me realise, that though at one time I thought of you as the demon of this village, you are truly a great citizen of the village. With your skills and abilities, there isn't a doubt in my mind that You truly are the Fourths son. I wish you good luck in the future." Hiashi said

Naruto grinned " thank you , sir."

"Also." Hiashi added " My daughter was seen as the shame of our clan before she met you. Now, I think I may have been to hasty in my decision to stop my training with her. She sees you as an inspiration, and that has improved her skills dramatically. but that doesn't mean she's immune to death. Look after her."

"You got it." Naruto said " I won't let anything bad happen to her."

"Good luck tomorrow." Hiashi said again, with a smile.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, making his way towards the exit of the Hyuga compound.

"B-Bye N-Naruto." Hinata said

"See ya tomorrow, Hinata!" Naruto grinned

Tomorrow. Naruto had failed it twice before. He was gunna impress them to no end tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The academy was hustling and bustling with excitement of what was to come. Who would be on who's team, would they pass? For many, it was their first try. It was Naruto's Third.

"We'll pass for sure!" Naruto said, sounding quite , he was still quite nervous.

"Y-Yes!"Hinata agreed.

They had no Idea if they would pass. Once one of them had gone, the other would have no idea if they had passed or not.

"Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata's name had been called up. She was nervous. She had no idea if she would pass. Would her nerves get the best of her? She was beginning to panic. She was-

"Don't worry Hinata." Naruto said " you just do your best, and you'll pass no problem."

Hinata regained her composure. He was right. If she didn't pass, all she would loose is time. She could try again another time. Her father and Naruto believed in her. That would see her through.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto." Hinata said. She walked down the steps, and went into the testing room.

Naruto was left alone. He had done this twice now, and he was still nervous. He didn't want to fail, but he had been trained by Hiashi. He couldn't fail.

But would he? He was the fourth Hokages son.

That didn't mean he was immune to failing.

But his skills were sharp as ever now.

But what if he screwed up?

Naruto asked himself these questions again and again, until " Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked down the steps and went into the room. Inside were Iruka Sensei, and Mizuke Sensei.

Naruto calmed himself. If he panicked, he would fail, no question.

"Hello again Naruto. Third time lucky?" Iruka smiled encouragingly

"You know it!" Naruto grinned

"Okay, this year, you have a few Jutsu to show us. Best of luck" Mizuke said. 'Ha! With these Jutsu's, he'll never pass. Stage 1 of my plan, complete.' Mizuke thought to himself.

"First up, the substitution Jutsu. Switch places with that log over there." Iruka instructed

Naruto looked to where Iruka was looking and saw the log. It looked pretty badly beat up. Probably used a lot today. Without moving, a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto and the log, and when the smoke cleared, Naruto had switched places with the log.

'Amazing!' Iruka thought ' no handsigns! A skill like that would be valuable in the field!"

Mizuke shrugged. He had expected that much. Naruto had passed the substitution Jutsu on his last two tries. Nothing Naruto did needed changing, so Mizuke had left that one on there, as to not arouse suspicion.

"Next, the transformation Jutsu. Create an exact duplicate of one of us. " Mizuke instructed.

Naruto looked between them. Iruka had a scar, which would make him a harder target to mimic, whereas Mizuke's headband was scratched and battered, making that part incredibly hard. But then again Iruka's headband was pretty beat up as well.

Naruto decided on Iruka Sensei, as since he knew him, he would be easier to mimic, and, performing the necessary handsign, Naruto had produced a perfect copy of Iruka, complete with every , including Iruka's Shuriken pouch on the left hand sign, every scratch in his headband, and even the scar across his eye.

Mizuke's right eye seemed to twitch at this. Naruto had never been a great transformationist. In fact, he was a terrible one. He had failed on multiple occasions with the Jutsu. While he had the basics down, he had never actually shown any talent in the art of transformation Jutsu. Still, no matter. The foxes chakra prevented him for creating shadow clones. Here he would fail.

"And finally, the Shadow clone Jutsu. Good luck. Pass this, and you've become a ninja." Iruka said

Naruto breathed. He performed his handsign, and...

POOF!POOF! POOF

Three shadow clones, all perfect matches to Naruto, from the whiskers on his cheeks, to the small cut in his clothes around the collar.

Both Iruka and Mizuke's jaws dropped. FOUR PERFECT CLONES! FOUR! Naruto couldn't even make one before. But it was more than that...

"All of these are solid... Each one of them has density..." Iruka gasped. "That's beyond any Genin level...that's Jonin level ..."

Naruto dismissed the clones, with a hopeful look on his face " so, how'd I do?"

"Naruto, that was...incredible. In six months, you have grown your levels to an exceptional level." Iruka held up a headband."you've earned this."

Naruto almost jumped for joy, and cheered. Three year! Three years had FINALLY paid off! Naruto ran to collet his headband, when he noticed something. He was right up next to the table when he noticed. The headband he was going to be given was slightly rustier and had a few light scratches, whereas the ones on the table were clearly brand new.

"What gives? Why am I getting a damaged one?" He asked

Iruka smiled " observant. This was used a long time ago. By your father. We figured you'd want it."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly"My dads..." Naruto took the headband, and looked at it. He smiled. A quick polish, and it would be good as new. He couldn't be happier. A Genin, proudly wearing his fathers headband, reliving the life his father chose.

Mizuke, however, was much less happy 'Son of a bitch! He couldn't even make ONE clone before... Damnit... No choice...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Hinata looked At her headband. She couldn't explain it, but she found herself remembering the incident with the Yuki clan. There she had been 5 metres away, unable to move, at the mercy of an enemy. Why had she not moved? Well, the Kunai had moved at such a speed, she couldn't have gotten far. She could only attempt to defend her vital organs... Only Naruto had taken the strike for her.

She decided at that moment. She would never just stand by and let Naruto take the hit for her again. She would fight for not just herself, but for him as well.

She took her headband, and wrapped it Around her neck.

Just as she had finished doing that, Naruto came out , literally jumping for Joy, cheering and waving his headband around in the air. He had passed.

"I passed! WOO!" Naruto cheered, unable to contain his excitement.

"C-Congratulations N-Naruto!" Hinata cheered. Then we noticed the headband was a bit damaged.

"This headband..." Naruto said, showing Hinata" was my dads."

Hinata noticed that the headband was a but damaged, so it was believable.

"Well, I'm gunna polish when I get home, make it look good as new." Naruto said " gotta take good care of this."

Unaware to them, a ninja had been listening in on them, plotting his next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had joined Hinata during the celebration for all the new ninja. There were lots of Hyuga clan members there, by far the highest amount of clansmen at the celebration. Naruto had been asked to join the Hyuga clan for their own personal celebrations at their compound. Naruto had instantly accepted, and tagged along with them. It had been quite a formal celebration, basicaly everyone in the room went around and congratulated Hinata and wished her luck in the future.

Aside from Naruto and Hinata, there was one other kid there. He sat well away from any other Hyuga. He already had a headband, so he had obviously graduated before Naruto had.

"Thank you, clansmen Tyuki. Neji, do you have anything to say to your cousin? " Some one said. It sounded more like an order than a request.

He held up his right hand as to block his visible eye" I'll pass."

The Hyuga was clearly about to say something back to Neji, but Hiashi shook his head. "Let him be. He has his reasons."

Naruto wondered why this Neji kid didn't seem too bothered about the Hyuga celebrations. Maybe something happened to him in the past?

Naruto had been polishing his headband non-Stop, until it gleamed under the light. It looked brand new. Naruto grinned at it. His fathers headband... He was so proud to wear it.

He took the headband and put it around his forehead. He couldn't help grinning while he was doing it.

Finally, he was a Ninja.


	7. Chapter 7

Mizuke cursed Naruto under his breath for the 9th time that day, but if he was going to get what he wanted, he would have to carry out the operation himself, and if anyone got in the way, he would kill them, no matter who they were . Though, he silently prayed he would see Naruto, so he could Kill him . He didn't care if he was the Fourth Hokages son, he would kill him was his fault this was about to happen anyway.

Mizuke sighed. He drew his sword then He slid open the window to the Hokage's palace, and began his operation.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The Hokage went through the academy teams , deciding who should be with who. Many teams were hard to decide. Especially Naruto's. Naruto had become an incredible ninja over the past few months. His grades had exceeded Sakura Haruno's . Hardly surprising. According to Iruka, she and most of the girls in that class seemed obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. During the time Sakura had obsessed over Sasuke, Naruto had actually been (remarkably ) paying attention, and working. That had happened a lot since Naruto had forged his friendship with Hinata, and after the speech the Hokage made. The Hokage guessed that last part had something to do with his biased teachers. Still, he had overpasses Sakura Haruno, as had Hinata. Hinata's sudden increase in grades was unexpected, though the Hokage expected Naruto was involved. Maybe when he trained with the Hyuga. Regardless, both were in a position to be on the same team, and either way, the Hokage had decided to put them together anyway. They worked well together, defended one another, and never gave up, so that worked out nicely. But there was person who needed to be in the team. How about...

CRASHH!

The Hokage heard a crash, down the corridor to his office. He got up, and walked to the door. He heard scuffling, moving around, on the other side.

The Hokage opened the door.. To reveal Mizuke , carrying the forbidden scroll.

"What." The Hokage said, calmly " Are you doing in my house?"

Mizuke didn't react. Then he chuckled slightly " heh heh heh heh heh... I'm only here to reclaim..." Mizuke turned to face the Hokage. "... What is rightfully mine." He smiled, without fear.

"You have no claim to the hidden scroll. Mizuke, you have been a ninja of this village for many years. You transferred from the serving unit to teaching, saying you wanted to train the next generation. Why? Why betray the village like this?" The Hokage asked. All he was doing was stalling for time. The ANBU would hear all the noise and be up in a few minutes.

"Heheheheheh... I never cared for those students. All I needed was one student...one so desperate, Dumb and naïve enough to steal the scroll for me. I thought I had found him in Naruto Uzumaki. But you had to reveal who he was didn't you? At that point, I knew you would be distracted setting up teams. But unfortunately, I wasn't expecting this little encounter." Mizuke chuckled

"Well, here we are." The Hokage said, hearing the ANBU footsteps.

"Indeed. I'll be taking the scroll now. Try and stop me, and I'll kill Uzumaki. The fourths son's blood will run through the streets." Mizuke threatened, knowing how much the boy meant to the third. He had raised Naruto until he was able to look after himself.

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance." The third said

The ANBU ran down the corridor, blocking Mizuke's escape.

'Three. Two ANBU, and the Hokage. ' Mizuke noted

"Such a shame." Mizuke spoke. He reached for his weapons pouch "I'm Sure Uzumaki would have made a fine ninja. Consider it a leaving present. I'll be ridding you of the fox."

Just then, a blast of smoke erupted into the room, seemingly originated from Mizuke.

'A smoke Bomb!' The Hokage realised, covering his face.

The smoke cleared eventually, revealing that Mizuke had escaped. Mizuke had been a great ninja, using distraction as a weapon. He had tricked them, by keeping them talking, and unexpectedly pulled the pin of a smoke bomb while it was still in his weapons pouch, was a great way of tricking your enemies. It would leave them in confusion, unsure as to what happened, giving Mizuke his chance to escape.

"Order the ANBU to proceed to Naruto Uzumaki's house! Mizuke is a traitor! He intends to kill the boy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto and Hinata had gone into a separate room to speak in private. Nothing important. They were just speaking about tomorrow. They were excited, yet terrified. They had no idea what to expect.

"Man, these teams..."'Naruto sighed " Talk about stress. "

"I-I know." Hinata said

"Man, I really don't wanna be on Sasuke's team. I hate that guy." Naruto said

"W-Why?"

"He's a cocky pretty boy. Makes me sick."

"..."

"Well, if we're lucky, we'll be on the same team" Naruto smiled

Hinata didn't say anything after that. She seemed... focused, like she was...

"Get down!" Hinata suddenly threw herself at Naruto, knocking him back, just before a Kunai ripped through the paper window. When she realised what was happening, Hinata found herself on top of Naruto. If Naruto hadn't nearly been killed, she would have fainted, though she did blush. So did Naruto.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, picking himself up off the floor.

Hinata put her hands together "Byakugan!"

Hinata saw a ninja, armed with a large scroll, and plenty of Shuriken. White hair, a leaf headband... Mizuke Sensei?...

"I-It's... M-Mizuke S-Sensei!" Hinata gasped. What was Mizuke doing?!

"Eh?! Mizuke?!" Naruto yelled.

Just then, several Hyuga ran into the room." What's going on?!"

The shadow that was Mizuke threw one Shuriken at the room, then performed handsigns "Art of the Shuriken Droppleganger!"

Almost at once, the one Shuriken became about 30 , and ripped the room apart. Naruto And Hinata ducked down, while the Hyuga took cover behind the door frame.

"Die, Demon!" Mizuke shouted, jumping down from the tree he was positioned in.

Naruto sighed. Someone who still thought he was a demon? "I thought that I was past this."

Naruto jumped out of the window, to face Mizuke. "What do you want? For gods sake , I thought i was past all this."

"I want your blood, spilt on the streets!" Mizuke shouted, throwing out a Shuriken and performing the art of shadow Shuriken a second time.

Naruto acted on instinct. He performed his Shadow clone Jutsu, to create a large amount of Clones, and used them to shield himself from the Shuriken.

Hiashi, who was watching, smiled. Clever. The shadow clone Jutsu was used for infiltration, And to use it for Combat was a really impressive skill, but to such an extent like that, was expected of A Jonin.

The clones dispersed , to reveal Naruto, looking weak from the move. His chakra was low, Mizuke knew. He could go up and slice him down right now.

So that's what Mizuke did. He ran towards Naruto and swung his sword.

POOF!

Mizuke took a second to realise what happened. Naruto had used a clone while the other clones he used as a shield to take his place. But then where was...

"Hyaaaa!"

Mizuke, before he realised what happened, was thwacked in the face and flew a good 10 foot.

"Your good." Mizuke said, wiping blood from his face. " more clever then I expected."

"What do you want?... " Naruto asked

"Your blood. I don't care that your father is the fourth Hokage. in fact thats just more of a reason. You're my revenge." Mizuke spat.

Naruto was puzzled "Revenge?"

Mizuke spat on the ground "Your father threw me out of the Armed forces of Shinobi, the job I loved and gave my life to, and threw me in a classroom, full of Snot nosed brats! Then, I found out about the hidden scroll...From a rouge ninja.I could get my revenge, but your moronic father got himself killed. A peace Nick. Your average idiot."

Naruto nearly snapped right there and then, but he kept his composure.

"Pathetic moron he was. he was your peaceful idiot. He put lives at risk, to bring about the imaginary peace he desired. what rubbish. i'd have Done the whole village a cavour by killing him. but now i cant. Now i can't kill the fourth, but I can kill you. That's enough for me." Mizuke said, throwing kunia at Naruto.

Naruto grew angry. He wasn't about to let Mizuke talk about his father like that, that's for damn certain. He ran straight for Mizuke, until the Kunai reached him, then disappeared into a cloud of Fog, and was replaced with a log.

"The art of substitution?!" Mizuke shouted

Naruto leapt out of the bushes he was in, behind Mizuke, and charged for him again. Mizuke threw more Kunia, and the same thing repeated itself- the art of Substitution, replaced by a log.

Naruto then fell from the sky, and Mizuke then Repeated his attack again. He the. Began to scan the area where he thought Naruto would come from next. But he didn't come... But that meant...the one in the air was the real one!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created an amount of clones... So many... Hiashi counted them... 1000 clones! Amazing!

The next ten minutes was Naruto and his clones battering Mizuke to no end. Each clone struck as hard as he could. After ten worrying minutes, Naruto dismissed the clones.

"Ah... Ah... " Naruto gasped for air.

"Impressive work." Hiashi said. When Naruto looked back, he noticed that Hiashi had held Hinata back .

"And why... Didn't you help?" Naruto asked

"You looked like you were doing so well. And besides, Mizuke is not worth my time, but you had actual motivation. "

Just as Hiashi had finished, two ANBU units dropped down, without a word. One of them looked at Mizuke's beat up body." Who did that?"

Naruto held up his hand slowly" yeeeeaaah... I got a bit carried away."

"That's the understatement if the decade. Highly trained Chunin ranked Shinobi war veteran versus someone whose been a Genin for 5 hours... Real impressive kid." The other ANBU said.

One of the ANBU picked up Mizuke, while the other picked up the hidden scroll. Both nodded, and left without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Get him 100CC of chakra perception! "

"I need a blood pack here!"

"Re-Dress that wound!"

"Can I get a hand over here?!"

After the battle Mizuke had had with Naruto, he had been brought to the leaf's hospital, for surgery. The Hokage demanded he be kept alive, as they needed to know if he was working with someone

He had mentioned a rouge Shinobi. If it was who he third thought it was... He ordered Mizuke to be kept alive...but it wasn't looking good...

Beep. Beep...beep... Beep...

"His heart is slowing down! Get the ccVI here now!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Forget it. He's gone."

Mizuke was dead.

XXXXXXZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Iruka walked down the corridors of the Hokage's palace to receive the team plans. Lord Hokage Knew best who would work well together, though Iruka would voice any problems he had with the teams, and they , after a debate, would be adjusted accordingly.

Iruka knocked on the door to the Hokage's office "Enter." Came the reply.

Iruka opened the door, and found the Hokage looking over, not student files, but medical records. Iruka was confused. Why medical records.

"Lord Hokage, I've come to retrieve the team arrangements." Iruka said

"Yes, yes, on the desk behind you. I'm a little busy looking over Naruto's mess"

"What happened?"

"Mizuke was a traitor. He stole the forbidden scroll and attempted to kill Naruto. Though quite the opposite happened. Mizuke's now dead."

Iruka's eyes widened " Naruto killed him?..."

"He died of his wounds in hospital a few hours ago."

Iruka was shocked. Amazed. Most kids in the academy had never been in an actual fight, but Naruto had gone one further, and truly adapted to the way of the Shinobi. He... Did he know?

"Does Naruto know?" Iruka asked

"No. I didn't know until a few hours. I'm not sure how he will react, though I feel that he should know." The third said

"Why? He's just a kid! It could break him down!" Iruka protested

"He accepted all aspects of a shinobi's life when I told him who he was. Plus, knowing he has killed, he would have less trouble killing again when he has to in the future, once he has come to accept it." The third said

"But..."

"I obviously don't intend to tell him immediately. I will tell him after a few days, and then say Mizuke died." The third said

"I still think that's a bad idea."

"Iruka, you came to collect the team lists, correct? You have your say in that, but I have decided ,regardless of your opinion, to tell him what happened. Now, take the lists. Your dismissed." The Hokage said, with a much more aggressive tone.

Iruka sighed. Clearly he had no choice in the matter. He picked up the team sheets and left. Naruto would probably not take the news well, but it would most likely prepare him for the way of the Shinobi.

Iruka sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto sat upright against his seat, eagerly awaiting for Iruka Sensei to show up. He had been excited all night, so much that he couldn't sleep, out of anticipation Of today. Today he would meet his Sensei, be put in a team, and begin his Ninja life. It would begin by learning which team he would be in.

Naruto had reflected on his fight with Mizuke, and now knew what it would mean to be in a real fight. It excited Naruto. To know what it would be to fight. It was weird, but the fighting was... Exciting. Wih every attack and hit he dodged, he knew he was still alive. It was a rush. Knowing you were that close to death, then realising you were still alive. It was the ultimate risk. He wondered who his first enemy would be? It was an odd feeling, wondering about your enemy, but Naruto shoved it to the back of his mind. That would come when it came.

Everyone in the room was growing rowdy. Everyone was as anxious as Naruto was, and the room gradually grew louder.

Finally, Iruka arrived, 10 minutes later than he should have done.

"Right, right, settle down everyone."

The class fell silent in almost an instant.

"My apologises for my lateness. An... Incident required my presence." Iruka said, forcing the memories of what the Hokage said to the back of his mind. He glanced at Naruto, who clearly had no idea he had killed someone a few hours ago. He picked up the lists and began to look down them " Now I know your all anxious as too your teams, so I'll cut to the chase, and begin." Iruka began.

Iruka began going down the list of teams. Some people cheered, and others shouted out in anger. Naruto just stayed calm, waiting , praying, not to be on a bad team.

Hinata looked at him, with a nervous smile. Clearly she was as nervous as he was. Naruto grabbed hold of her hand, and smiled at her. Hinata blushed.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand tighter. For the love of god, please...

"Hinata Hyuga..."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped onto his feet in triumph. He was with Hinata! Nothing could go wrong now!

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto crashed back into his desk " damn it." He had spoke too soon. "God damnit."

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura Haruno, who was sat just below Naruto, broke down and began sobbing into her arms. Naruto sweatdropped. Wow.

Iruka went down the remainder of the list, and , though after plenty of protests by the Girls wanting to be in Sasuke's team, they did finally finish. Naruto was happy and crushed at the same time.

"Damn it..." Naruto sighed. "Why Sasuke?" He then Looked at Hinata. " still, I got you."

Hinata blushed and nodded "y-Yes!"

"Just don't get in my way." Sasuke , who was sitting above Naruto , spoke up

"Shut up." Naruto snapped back.

"Hmp." Sasuke grunted.

Hinata sighed. Not even a team for 10 seconds, and tensions were already high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto , Hinata and Sasuke were all sat in the classroom, alone, waiting for their Sensei. They had been waiting over an hour longer than any other team. Even Iruka Sensei had finished up work and headed off home.

Hinata was sat in the corner, fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke was sat at his desk, eyes void of emotion. And Naruto was leaning against the wall, next to the door.

"How come..." Naruto muttered " we're the only team that's Sensei hasn't shown up?"

"Hrmp." Sasuke puffed

"Every other team left ages ago. Even Iruka Sensei has gone home!" Naruto sighed "this Sensei of ours better be Amazing."

"He's a Jonin, idiot." Sasuke snapped "no one gets to that rank by being the the average Shinobi."

"Yeah, like my dad." Naruto retorted.

"Hrph" Sasuke turned away. He couldn't really think of a response to that that would offend Naruto. Naruto grinned. That's what he was aiming for.

At that Moment, the door began to slide open " finally." Naruto sighed, pushing himself upright from against the wall.

A goofy looking, white haired man with a mask covering his face aside from his right eye , walked in. He looked like he had just slept in for 2 hours, and was still tired. Sasuke grunted when he saw him 'This is our senior Sensei?'

The masked man stood upright and scratched the back of his head " Ah, so your my Genin team?"

'He looks completely worthless.' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, enthusiastically. He wasn't bothered he was late anymore. Just glad he was here!

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said

'So my team consists of a dope, and some one who can't even pronounce sentences correctly.' Sasuke scoffed . Perfect. Just perfect.

The three Genin proceed to follow their masked Sensei, who was walking out of the school and toward the Hokage's palace. Once there, they made their way to the top of the building, and onto the roof. There, their Sensei leaned against the railing, and opened a book. Naruto recognised the book- he had seen lots of people read it in and about the town, though he had no idea what it was about.

The team stood there for a good half minute before their Sensei seemed to remember they were there and looked up. "Sit down."

The Genin team sat and waited for their Sensei to put down the book. Eventually, he put the book down and addressed them "right, Now we're all in a team, I want you to go around and tell us something about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Oh you know, your name, hobbies, favourite thing, what you hate most, Exetera exetera "the masked ninja said

"Show us how it's done, Sensei." Naruto said " we don't know anything about you."

"Hrmm. That makes sense I suppose. Right, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes. I have a lot of hobbies, but enough about that, I want to hear about you three." Their Sensei said.

All three Genin sweatdropped. "Talk about a chatterbox. He said so much, but all we learnt was his name." Naruto sighed

"Ok, starting with you, in orange at the end. " Kakashi said, gesturing at Naruto.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favourite thing is..." Naruto paused for a brief moment. This was an elite Ninja, not a school friend, so he probably wouldn't be interested in Ramen, Naruto's favourite thing. Though he did enjoy something just as much...

"My favourite things are training with the Hyuga and friends." He smiled at Hinata while he said this. "My dream for the future is to become the Next Hokage, just like my dad was!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, as he remembered the training he had received under the fourth Hokage. "Like father like son."

"Huh?"

"I was trained under your father when I was a Genin. Quite the honour."

"My dad taught you?!" Naruto gasped. He hadn't expected his dad to have trained anyone, let alone his Sensei! It just never occurred to him.

"Indeed. You should be proud. I was proud to be taught by your father." Kakashi said

Naruto gave his new Sensei his trademark grin and a salute. Kakashi chuckled 'well, hasn't he turned out interesting, Minato Sensei?'

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who had remained silent during the whole conversation "Ok, you next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I like."

'What a downer.' Naruto frowned. Would it kill him to be happy for once in his f*cking life? Granted, everyone knew the tragedy of the Uchiha clan, but surely he should be happy he's still breathing, RIGHT?!

"It seems pointless to talk about dreams. That's just a word. " Sasuke continued " But what I DO have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there's a certain someone I has sworn... To Kill"

Naruto and Hinata were initially shocked, but to Naruto, it was hardly surprising. He planned to kill the person who massacred his clan.

'I figured as much' Kakashi thought. It wasnt surprising. Anyone else who had gone through something like that would have said the same thing. Kakashi, however, didn't plan to push the question onto Sasuke, so he Moved on to Hinata.

"And finally, the girl." Kakashi said.

"M-My name I-Is H-Hinata Hyuga. M-My F-Favourite thing I-Is..."

'Naruto' Hinata instantly thought

'Shut up!' Hinata mentally told herself, feeling the blush on her face.

"... F-Friends." Hinata quickly spouted out. It wasn't even a lie. Naruto was her only friend, and he was her favourite thing.

Kakashi took note. It looked like Naruto and Hinata previously knew on another before this. That made things... Helpful, to say the least. Interesting.

"M-my dream I-Is to M-Make my father P-Proud of me..." Hinata said

Naruto looked down slightly. He knew what had happened with Hinata and her father.

Kakashi knew as well. It was no secret that the Hyuga head had given up on the Hyuga heir and given the opportunity to her sister.

"Enough." Kakashi said, raising one arm " I believe we all understand one another."

Kakashi rooted around his bag for the sheets he had prepared. "Starting tomorrow, you will have your first Ninja mission."

"Yes sir!" Naruto grinned, and fired another Salute. Finally, an actual ninja mission!

"This won't be your average mission." Kakashi said.

"W-What is it?" Hinata asked

Kakashi lean in closer, as if he was about to whisper a secret to the three Genin "Survival exercises." Kakashi said, with a sinister tone to it.

The three Genin were puzzled. "How would that count as a mission?" Naruto asked

"Our academy days w-were full of s-survival training." Hinata added

Kakashi looked down slightly. He then chuckled lightly. It was quite sinister to the young Genin. No one dared speak until Naruto broke the silence " what's so funny?"

Kakashi chuckled "oh it's nothing. It just that.. If I told you, you'd chicken out."

Naruto and Hinata widened their eyes slightly. Sasuke remained silent. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi shrugged. He may as well tell them "Of the 26 students that passed the graduation exam, only 9 will move on to become junior ninja. This test has a 66% chance of failure."

Naruto's jaw dropped .

Hinata's eyes widened.

Sasuke looked sickened.

"Ha Ha!" Kakashi laughed " you see? Your already chickening out!"

"We've been Through it all!" Naruto protested desperately " why did we have to sit through the graduation exam if you were going to fail 66% of us anyway?!"

"Oh, we wanted to eliminate the ones that were doomed to fail. The ones that were showing true potential were the only ones allowed to attempt to pass." Kakashi said

Naruto shuddered. All those times he had failed, he had failed because he had absolutely no chance of passing. That was for three years running. Was he really that bad? Yikes...

Kakashi walked towards the teammates and handed them all a sheet of paper " memorise the time and place."

Naruto looked over the paper, memorising the time and date. It was early. Very early. Oh boy.

Hinata read through the paper.

Sasuke barely glanced at it before crumpling up the paper with a grunt ' easy.'

Kakashi got ready to leave, before he remembered something " oh,by the way, be sure not to eat any breakfast beforehand. Unless you want to throw up." With that, Kakashi left.

"Throw up?! How HARD does he intend to work us?!" Naruto asked. Did this guy really train under his dad? He seemed more like a sadist then anything else!

"He intends to train us like he would any other Ninja you dope." Sasuke said calmly, before picking himself up and walking away.

"Piece of... I'm gunna beat him down!" Naruto vowed.

Hinata looked through her paper, remembering what Kakashi had said " the test has a 66% chance of failure?" Hinata said. This was bad. She didn't want to be separated from Naruto, nor did she want to let him down.

"Don't worry Hinata. We'll pass this test!" Naruto said, with a grin.

Hinata blushed, and nodded " Y-Yes!"

"Hey, let's go grab some ramen. He said don't eat breakfast. He never said anything about supper!" Naruto suggested

Hinata nodded and got up "Y-Yes!

The two friends walked down to Ichiraku ramen. What tomorrow held for them, would be revealed only by time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. Chapter 9

Team 7 had been told to meet at the training field at exactly 7o'clock. Each one of them arrived on time, all aside from their Sensei.

Naruto sat against a wall.

Sasuke stayed stood up.

Hinata sat on the other side of the wall.

they waited. For a couple of minutes. Then a couple of hours.

"Damnit, where is he?" Naruto sighed. He was clearly disappointed. He had hoped to start the mission by now.

Just then, a rustling noise came from down the path, and there was Kakashi Sensei! Only two hours late! He seemed to be taking a leisurely stroll rather then meeting up a squad of Junior ninja. "Yo!" Was his first greeting.

"Your late!" Naruto said. But honestly, at this point, he was just glad the Sensei was there. Better late then never.

"Sorry, I found a lost cat and..." Kakashi seemed to mutter incomprehensible gibberish. Naruto had a strained look on his face. He couldn't decide If he found his annoying or hilarious. Kakashi rooted into his pockets and pulled out two bells out of one pocket, and a timer of of the other. He put the timer on the tree stump he was stood next to. He then Held the bells up in the air.

"I have here two bells. The timer has been set to ring at Noon. Thats a time gap of three hours. Your mission is simple. Take the bells from me. That's it."

"B-But there's only two bells!" Hinata said.

Naruto looked closer and saw Hinata was right - only two bells for three people. "Hey yeah! There's two bells, and three of us!"

Kakashi sighed " I had imagined it would be obvious at this point. I never intended to pass all of one who doesn't get a bell doesn't of you is back on their way to school and shame."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. Sasuke remained standing ridged, ready to go.

"You may use your surrounding, yourselves, even Shuriken if you choose. Attack to kill or you won't stand a chance." Kakashi added.

"B-But that's so dangerous! " Hinata protested. It seemed foolish to risk their lives at this point.

"When your out in the field, your enemy won't spare you just because your a child, or from a certain clan. It's kill or be killed. I DID say these were SURVIVAL exercises, so I'll be striking to kill as well."

Hinata gasped.

Naruto gulped .

Sasuke did nothing.

"A Shinobi looks for hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." Kakashi said, glancing at the clock . " get ready."

All three got ready.

"3...2...1..."

Before Kakashi even said go, his Genin team was away. Sasuke had ran of to the east on his own, while Naruto and Hinata ran to the west, together. Kakashi smiled. Other teams he had trained, all the students had gone on their own. This should be interesting .

"...Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata ran together, both looking out for their Jonin Sensei. If he was striking to kill as he said, then relaxing their guard would be deadly.

Suddenly, Hinata skidded to a halt. Naruto followed suite, grabbing hold of a tree as not to fall. He noticed Hinata had her Byakugan active. "See anything?"

Hinata nodded, and pointed directly in front of them. Naruto nodded, and leapt into a tree.

Naruto and Hinata hid within visible view of each other, waiting for Kakashi Sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had explained to Hinata. "This guys an elite Jonin Rank ninja. On our own, we have no chance... But if we work together, we may have a chance." Teamwork, he thought, was the best chance for victory.

Hinata nodded, but spoke.

"B-Bu what about S-Sasuke?" Hinata had asked

"There's only two bells. Better Him then us." Naruto had said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The first skill a Shinobi must have is to blend into their surroundings. Eradicate yourself..." Kakashi said, to himself. He saw nothing, and heard nothing...

"Looks like they got that down." Kakashi said to himself.

Naruto nodded to Hinata, and jumped down as silently as he could, and swung his left leg for Kakashi's legs, knocking him up.

"Oww... Too easy... But man that hurt..." Naruto said, until he realised he hadn't hit Kakashi. He had hit a log.

The art of Substitution! He had used it to trade places with the log! That's why the kick had hurt Naruto!

Naruto spun around and saw his Sensei in a casual fighting stance. "Lesson one - Taijutsu." Kakashi said

He looked at his options. Naruto knew some impressive tricks. He had shown that much in the recent days of the academy. Kakashi would have normally taunted his students by reading his book, but he had to fight a Jinchuriki, a Hyuga and an Uchiha. He decided to face them full force, and see how they fare.

"A Shinobi must conceal their presence, not attacked them wildly" Kakashi said, sounding disappointed

'Thats part of the plan' Naruto thought to himself. On the inside he was calm and relaxed, on the outside, he acted annoyed and aggressive. "Duh! I know that!"

Kakashi sighed " If you know that, then why didn't you use it to your advantage?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, charging at Kakashi. He swung one fist toward Kakashi's left cheek, which Kakashi easily dodged. Naruto swung his right foot to sweep Kakashi off his feet, but when he swung, Kakashi, quick as a flash, was behind him. Naruto then threw his hands down to the ground,pushed down, then jumped up to kick Kakashi. Kakashi blocked with relevant ease, then jumped back. Kakashi was now at the spot Naruto had slammed his hands into the ground. He smiled. He had string on his fingers, which Kakashi hadn't noticed. He threw his hands behind him, and two Shuriken Stars leapt up from the ground, cutting Kakashi's left and right arm.

Kakashi was stunned for a moment. Not once- NOT ONCE, had a Genin team managed to wound him in his entry exam. Kakashi was impressed. He was on his own, and Kakashi had fallen for such a simple trap.

Naruto grinned. This was only a small part of a larger plan.

Kakashi was now stood under a tree branch. He was impressed. He had assumed that when Naruto had slammed the ground it was for greater air leverage. Instead, it had been part of a trap, connecting Shuriken stars with String, which Kakashi hadn't noticed as Naruto had been moving around too much.

Kakashi heard a rustle above him. When he looked up he saw Hinata, about to drop down on him. Kakashi dodged just in time, but now was surrounded by Naruto and Hinata. Naruto ran towards Kakashi, aiming for the bells. Kakashi swept his foot down on the ground, making Naruto crash into the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto cried. That hurt!

Hinata had , however, used that to her advantage and gone for the bells too. Kakashi jumped into the air, and put some distance between them. Hinata then ran to help up Naruto.

"Your good. " Kakashi admitted " impressive teamwork. Though in the end, I - UGH! " Kakashi was Impealed with a large Number of kunia and Shuriken, aimed for the pressure points in his neck.

"No way!" Naruto yelled. There was only one other person who could've done that " That was overkill Sasuke!"

Kakashi's body fell to the ground... And evaporated into a Cloud of smoke, and revealed a log. Another art is substitution!

Naruto looked around. Nothing.

"He's run off. After Sasuke. Damn that cocky idiot." Naruto sighed

"Wh-What should we do?" Hinata asked

"I almost got em... Damn..." Naruto sighed " there has to be a better way of getting the bells."

"U-Um.. I-I have an idea..." Hinata said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXZXXZ

Sasuke raced through the trees to get away from his disclosed location. His Shuriken Jutsu had revealed his location to Kakashi. He would find a spot where he could ambush Kakashi , and take him by surprise.

A rustling came from the left of Sasuke, followed by three Shuriken stars spinning in front of Sasuke. He skidded to a halt and turned. Kakashi had found him. Not a problem. This worked as well...

"The final prodigy of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said. He had emerged from the tree line, to confront Sasuke . " I'm looking forward to it."

Sasuke drew out some kunia, and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the , and threw them into the ground. While he was doing that , Sasuke skidded down below him and got ready to strike. Kakashi however, had anticipated this, and jumped up lightly before turned to face Sasuke with a kick to the ribs. His Genin student had dodged though, and had charged head first into this stomach, aiming to grab the bells. Kakashi put one hand on top of Sasuke's head, and pushed him down into the ground, using the momentum to fling himself into the air.

'Where is he?' Sasuke asked himself .

"Not right, not left." He looked into the sky. "Above?"

"Below."

A hand shot out of the earth and grabbed Sasuke's left foot. Sasuke took his right foot and kicked the hand as hard as he could. The hand would not flinch, so Sasuke took out his kunai and thrust it into Kakashi's hand. The kunia didn't penetrate his skin- it just broke the Kunia!

"What the-" Sasuke Gasped , confused. Then he realised. Kakashi must be using some sort of earth Jutsu, and thereby turning the outer layer of his skin into a rock like substance, making it impossible to penetrate. But that meant Sasuke had no way of getting away.

"Earth style! Earth decapitation!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You think that will work?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... But we need Sasuke for it to work." Hinata said

"No chance. He won't work with us." Naruto sighed. At this rate, no one was going to pass this stupid test.

"There's no other way. If Kakashi is going to be weary of us, there's you and Sasuke, but Kakashi already knows your fighting style, so Sasuke is a good a bet as any." Hinata explained

"But Kakashi Sensei may have already beat Sasuke." Naruto said

"But he hasn't seen ALL of us fight together."

"And there's only two bells. One of us will go back no matter what we do."

Hinata sighed. It was true. She didn't want to leave Naruto, but at the same time, she didn't want to disappoint her father. It was either leave Naruto and let him keep his dream, and upset her father, or beat Naruto, and crush his hopes and dreams, but appease her father. She couldn't take one from Sasuke, he was too strong, so it was either Naruto or her going home.

"Okay, I trust you." Naruto said, smiling at Hinata. " if you say it'll work, it'll work."

Hinata blushed and nodded "Y-Yes."

Naruto got ready to go. He considered. He just hoped Kakashi hadn't fought Sasuke, cause if he had, then their chances of both getting a bell were slim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata dashed through the trees, fast as possible, looking for their Uchiha teammate. They assumed to find Sasuke, stalking Kakashi, waiting to make his move.

"Hey! "

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Sasuke... 'S head buried into the ground.

Naruto and Hinata's widened open as far as they could. "What the hell?" Naruto said, mesmerised by the sight.

"Yeah, dope. Help." Sasuke begrudgingly asked. He was disgusted at himself that he was actually asking for help.

Naruto and Hinata began digging out Sasuke. It took about 20 minutes to get Sasuke out of the ground.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Not even a thank you?!" Naruto snapped. " Y'know, we coulda just left you to rot there!"

"Hmffp. Then Why didn't you?" Sasuke glared.

"Because we're on a team! And teams stick together!" Naruto shouted right back.

"Huh. All I see are a couple of paperweights." Sasuke said.

Naruto almost snapped , but remained calm ' remember Naruto' he told himself ' we need him alive.' Naruto sighed "Look- we think we have a way to get the bells. But we need your help." Naruto said

Sasuke chuckled " even if you have found a way, there's only two bells. One of us will be left behind."

"They really think they'll keep the fourth Hokages son behind? Besides... I think if we impress them enough.." Naruto started

"What crap." Sasuke laughed " impressing them won't do anything for you. "

"Listen, the Jonin leaders are looking for the best of the academy, yes?" Naruto asked " that means they're looking for the next generation of ninja to protect the village. If we show them enough skill, that could be used to defend the village, then they would HAVE to pass us, for the good of the village."

Sasuke smirked. He was right. basically all this was was finding new people to defend the village. If that was the case, the most impressive ninja would pass. And teamwork was an important skill... Not that Sasuke would openly admit it. "finally using your brain are you dope? " he walked back to Hinata and Naruto and crouched " okay, what's the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had been wondering around the training field for the past hour, and not one sign of his pupils. They had exactly 30 minutes to get the bells, or not one of them would pass. Had they given up? Most likely. Had they gotten lost? Likely.

Where they fighting one another? Almost defiantly.

Kakashi sighed. The essence of this exercise was to encourage teamwork. Kakashi had only two bells, but that was to see which of them would put aside their own personal gain for the betterment of the team. But now it looked like they all were not about to put aside their gain. That meant they would fail.

13. 13 teams had been placed under Kakashi. Not one team had passed his training. Not one. He had hoped that this team would be different. A Jinchuriki, which was also the fourth Hokages son, an Uchiha, the lone survivor of the clan, and a Hyuga, the heiress to the clan! How could they NOT pass?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto hid atop the trees. He was ready. The plan was fool proof. If It went to plan. Naruto's part was to jump down and distract Kakashi for as long as he could. Hinata and Sasuke would do their bit.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. He was staring down at Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Naruto and put two fingers together. He swung then down to point at Kakashi. Naruto nodded. He leapt down, aiming for Kakashi's head. Kakashi had realised that Naruto was there, so he had evaded the attack with great speed. Naruto landed on his feet, then leapt straight to attack Kakashi, aiming for the bells.

Kakashi slid back , then jumped over Naruto. "Stay quieter! Being too loud will kill you!"

"Unless it was part of a plan." Naruto grinned. He then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone!

'I see. ' thought Kakashi ' so this is the technique he used against Mizuki.' Mizuki was dead, so that meant that Naruto clearly knew how to use this technique.

Kakashi span on the heel of his foot, with a Kunia in hand, and span a 180 degrees and threw the kunia to the clone Naruto had sent to Kakashi. The clone dispersed into smoke. Kakashi knew, with his chakra levels the way they were, Naruto couldn't make too many more clones. He had expanded too much Chakra before this encounter.

A blur descended down from the trees, and materialised into another pupil of Kakashi's- Sasuke.

He grinned. He focused. His eyes turned red, and began to spin.

Kakashi was shocked. This was surreal! Unheard of!

The Sharingan!

The Sharigan was the kekkei Genkei of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan allowed the user to copy and Mimic their enemies Jutsu. For example, if a Sharigan user and his enemy were fighting, and the ninja used the fireball Jutsu, the Sharigan user would be able to dodge, analyse and copy the Jutsu, almost subconsciously. It was regarded as one of the most powerful traits in existence, and was defiantly the most effective in the leaf when it came to Jutsu.

But to have it at such a young age was amazing! There had been only one other Uchiha who had done it before...

Sasuke's smirk widened. He slapped his hands together and began to perform his handsigns. Tiger, rat, boar, monkey, horse, tiger!

Kakashi was stunned. Was he about to perform a Jutsu of THAT caliber?! His chakra shouldn't have developed enough for it!

"Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu!"

Immediately, a bellow of fire erupted from Sasuke, aimed straight for Kakashi. The Jutsu was trademark of the Uchiha, and was extremely deadly. Kakashi leapt to the treeline, avoiding the massive Fireball by the skim of his teeth.

'An impressive kid... ' Kakashi thought.

Pfff!

Kakashi heard rustling behind him. He turned as quick as he could to find Hinata running up to him, with her gentle fist ready to attack. Kakashi knew the Hyuga techniques were meant to suppress chakra, thereby making Kakashi unable to continue. He leapt right back out of the treeline to avoid the Hyuga.

Clingg! Clingg!

The bells! Kakashi checked.

They were gone.

"I got 'em!"

Kakashi looked back to find Naruto proudly holding the two bells in the air. He grinned. The plan had worked!

Kakashi was literally lost for breath. This was the first team which had genuinely used teamwork, and succeeded. He smiled. The first team which actually thought for themselves, and didn't follow his orders like little mindless drones. Heh... These kids.. Would make good ninja.

Naruto threw one bell to Hinata ." Catch!"

Hinata caught the bell with both hands.

"Here." Naruto threw one to Sasuke, who grabbed with with one hand.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He's the one. The one who put his own needs aside for the betterment of the team.

" 13 team." Kakashi said. His students turned to face him. " 13 teams have failed under my training. They all worked alone, and were selfish, putting their own needs against the needs of their followed every single order I gave like mindless drones. This team, however, has proven themselves to be better then that. This team has used teamwork, their brains and their incredible skills. I'm sure you will be happy to hear all three of you have passed the test."

Naruto and Hinata Both cheered! Naruto was SO happy he was finally a certified Ninja, and Hinata was so happy that not only Naruto was able to keep his dream, and she didn't have to disappoint her father!

Sasuke gave a faint grin. One step closer... To revenge.

Kakashi looked between Naruto and Sasuke. They both had pretty ambitious dreams, but Sasuke's... Seemed more deadly. He would have to be watched closely. What Sasuke wanted meant he would try to attain power, no matter the cost.

Even at the cost of treachery.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke darted through the trees, as fast as they could. Silence here was essential. This Target would get away if even the slightest noise was heard. The three teammates his behind a tree each. The target was there.

"Team leader" Sasuke said, speaking into his headset. " target sighted."

Kakashi was in the other end. He remained in the village, and allowed his students to take this mission alone. "All ready?"

"Ready." Naruto responded.

"R-Ready." Hinata said.

"Go." Kakashi ordered.

The three ninja leapt for the target, at their top speed. The target looked behind , too late. "YYYEEEEOOOOOOW!"

Naruto crashed into the ground, grabbing the cat they had been sent to retrieve. The cat desperately clawed Naruto's face.

"Owwww!" Naruto cried. He grabbed the cat by the skin of its neck so it couldn't scratch him " ow... Is this the one?"

Sasuke inspected the cat. Blue eyes, black and grey fur, and a red collar. "This is the one."

"Good. I'm sick of hunting freakin' cats!" Naruto sighed. "They always scratch me."

"I wonder why." Sasuke turned on his radio. "Target acquired."

"Roger that. Return back to the village. " came the reply.

"Great." Said Naruto, picking himself up , holding the cat in front of his face" quite frankly, we have spent way too much of our day chasing this thing."

The cat began swinging at Naruto's face " MEYOOOOW!"

"Argh!" Cried Naruto. He felt at the marks. He was bleeding! He turned and shouted at the cat " Your lucky your a target or you'd be dead right now!"

"Can it , dope. Lets go." Sasuke said, making his way out of the forest.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and separated the cats claws from Naruto's face " give him here, N-Naruto."

"Are you crazy? This thing'll carve you up!" Naruto protested

Hinata put her hands around the cat " j-just give him here, o-okay?"

Naruto sighed, then let go of the cat " alright."

Hinata held the cat close to her. The cat seemed to like her, and snuggled up to her.

"Well, at least it likes one of us." Naruto said, wiping the blood from his cuts.

The two friends followed Sasuke out of the forest. "Man, I'm sick of getting D-Ranked missions. This is what? The fifth one?" Naruto sighed.

"W-We all have to start somewhere." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know that, but I wish we could have some more... Challenging. " Naruto said.

"You have a point." Sasuke said from up ahead." We aren't gonna become good ninja if our most exciting mission is cashing down pets."

"For once we agree." Muttered Naruto.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi laid back against a nearby tree as he inspected his team's portfolio. Each of them had completed 5 D-Ranked missions. As weird as it sounded, they had raised up quicker then Kakashi expected. Whilst finding a cat wasn't exactly a hard task, it was one of the higher- up missions in the D-Ranked section. Missions like digging up weeds and vegetables was the very beginning, whilst missions like babysitting and finding lost pets was the very end, as they needed to be taken with much more care. Team 7 had reached the far end of D-Ranked missions. They would have to move up to C- Ranked missions.

But hang on. Could they? Team 7 was fresh Genin, only 3 week old Genin. Surely they weren't allowed to perform such a mission with only 3 weeks of D-Ranked Mission experience behind them.

By then again, the team consisted of - The fourth Hokages's son, who was a Jinchuriki, the Last Uchiha, and the heir to the Hyuga clan. They had shown great skill and development. There was no reason why they COULDN'T perform a C-Ranked mission.

Kakashi sighed. Why did he agree to become a team leader again?

All this evidence would have to be shown to the third Hokage. A 3 week old Genin team to take on a C-Ranked mission? That had to be a new record.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXCXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Team 7 walked into the mission briefing office with the cat they had been sent to receive. Not that they had been told, but their contact had actually been Lady Daiyamo, the Daiyamo's wife. She was... A bit eccentric. As soon as Naruto and Hinata walked through the door, Lady Daiyamo snatched the cat from Hinata's had and began squeaking the thing so tight it looked like it was going to break the poor cats ribcage. "Oooo! Mommy was so worried!" She squealed.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke all sweatdropped. With a life like that at home, who could blame him for running away?

Even a couple of the Chunin and Jonin on duty sweatdropped. This happened pretty much every week. Apparently lady Daiyamo didn't know she was supposed to let the cat out everyday, so the cat stayed of longer, and if the cat wasn't in her sight for more than 15 minutes, lady Daiyamo ran straight to the mission centre crying her eyes out.

Someone should REALLY teach her how to look after a cat.

All that aside, lady Daiyamo paid her fee, and left the room, the Hokage turned to team 7.

"That's team 7's fifth mission complete. Well done." The Hokage said, shifting through some more mission papers. " Next missions team 7 will handle will be... Digging out vegetables-"

"Lord Hokage, if I may interrupt."

The Hokage looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi never was one for jumping into conversations. Regardless, as he was one of the elite Jonin of the leaf village, he decided to allow it " by all means."

Kakashi cleared his throat, then spoke "Lord Hokage, it has come to my attention that team 7, in a matter if three weeks, has raised trough the spectrum of D-Ranked missions. 5 missions have been completed, and those are of high caliber for D-Ranked missions. I believe they are ready for a higher ranking mission."

Team 7's eyes lit up at the sound of that. A higher ranking mission?!

"Kakashi, you can't be serious!" Iruka, one of the Chunin on duty spoke up " only three weeks! That's nowhere near enough time for the team to develop!"

"We operate fine!" Naruto spoke up for the first time. Iruka looked at him.

"Naruto's right." Sasuke said, surprising everyone. "It's not taken much for us to grow as a team. I have a problem with the dope, but I'd trust my life to him."

Sasuke? Clearly stating trust? Of another human being? The whole room was shocked. Even Sasuke was. He was shocked as anyone else, but if he placed his life in Naruto's hand, Sasuke would trust him with it without question.

The Hokage looked between the two. A month ago, they hated one another with a passion, but three weeks of teamwork, had developed their relationship from mutual hate, to a friendly rivalry. The Hokage smiled. Naruto certainly had that characteristic about him.

"The team has shown incredible skill too." Kakashi said " they are the only team to pass my graduation test."

The Hokage shifted a price of paper to his desk. He checked over the details. A simple escort mission, defending from bandits and natural dangers. If the three Genin had beat Kakashi, a few bandits would be no problem. The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, and spoke " very well"

Team 7 looked up to the Hokage with hopeful eyes. Even Hinata was looking for a chance to prove herself.

"Since you've all put it that way, I will assign team 7 a C-Ranked mission. It will be simple. Just an escort mission, for a bridge builder. You will escort him until he is back in his home country. That's all. Defend him from natural dangers and bandits. "

Iruka turned to protest " lord Hokage-"

"Relax Iruka. Kakashi will be with them. That should ensure their safety. " the Hokage reassured him.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered to himself. Finally, a decent mission!

Sasuke gave a slight grin. Now he could test himself in combat.

Hinata was a little excited herself. Now she could prove to he father she was worthy of the Hyuga name.

Kakashi walked over to the mission desk, where he was handed a mission briefing. He checked over every word. This was perfect. This was the lowest section if the C-Ranked spectrum. Simple escort. The only reason it wasn't a D-Ranked mission was because it involved leaving the village. Defend against natural challenges and Bandit attack. No problem. Kakashi would easily deal with them, and his students had beaten Him. He was sure they could handle a few bandits.

"Well, this mission is perfect." Kakashi said, with a small smile. Honestly, he was glad to be , slowly but surely, getting back into his regular routine of missions.

The Hokage sighed and closed his eyes. The time was now.

"Team 7, all except Naruto are dismissed." The Hokage said "Naruto, go into my office for a moment, would you?"

Naruto looked shocked. Now what had he done? "...yes Sir." He said. He noticed everyone looking at him with faces that said " what have you done?" "What's happening?" To all them, Naruto just shrugged. He made his way out to the hallway and down into the Hokages office.

"I have a very... Sensitive subject I need to inform Naruto of. " the Hokage explained to team 7.

Kakashi's mind instantly clicked and knew what he was talking about. "Ah, I see. Of course, Lord Hokage."

Bandits, death, killing and fighting. The mission could very easily involve that. If that happened, Naruto deserved to know what happened.

The truth about Mizuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Naruto sat around the Hokage's office, wondering what he had done wrong this time. He managed to pass the time looking at photo's of the previous Hokages, and looking through Jutsu manuscripts. The Hokage wouldn't mind, Naruto knew. He had done this stuff before, when he had been called in for lectures on his pranks.

The Hokage opened the door, and walked in. Naruto put the manuscript back on the shelf he had found it on. The Hokage walked to his seat and sat down, to face Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know why I called you here?" The Hokage asked

"I honestly have no idea." Naruto said, confused. Genuinely. He had no idea what was going on.

The Hokage sighed. No one had told him. This would be a but more tricky than he had hoped.

"Naruto, do you remember when Mizuki attacked you a month ago?"

"Yeah, course I do." Naruto said, trailing his mind back to that day.

"Naruto, after you beat him, he was rushed to hospital. Some of his injuries were very lethal." The Hokage said "Mizuki died in hospital."

Naruto paused. Mizuki was dead? God... He hadn't meant to kill him.

"Mizuki was a traitor, so you shouldn't feel too had to be taken out either way. You may well have saved may lives by killing Mizuki. I felt like I should tell you now, because tomorrow, your mission may require you to kill again." The Hokage continued.

Naruto nodded. He understood. He didn't feel too had about it strangely. Mizuki was a traitor, so he would have been killed either way, right? Still... He never meant to kill him...he felt... Guilty... But if that was what tomorrow could bring... He would have to... Huh?

Naruto looked at his left hand. He turned it upside down, then back round, then back again. "Sorry... I keep feeling like something should be there..."

"What?"

"Blood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The day of the C-Ranked mission saw Team 7 waiting by the gates to the village. No one had seen Naruto since yesterday, and Hinata, above all people, was worried.

In actual fact, Naruto was fine. He felt a bit of guilt, but it had been drowned out, as he did know that killing was part of a ninjas life.

Naruto walked down the path to the gate, just taking it easy. He needed a bit of time to himself. As soon as team 7 was in sight, he gave them a wave. Hinata was , more than anyone else, relieved.

"Sorry I'm late. Just needed a bit of time to myself." Naruto said, with an embarrassed grin.

"Whatever dope. Doesn't matter. The client isn't here." Sasuke said.

"We got any information on this guy?" Naruto asked

"His name is Tanuza. He's a bridge builder from the land of Waves. He's building a bridge from his country to the Land of Fire." Kakashi said " with permission of both our governments of course."

"Okay." Naruto said. He was glad he knew what he was working with.

It was weird... Though Naruto felt guilt for killing Mizuki... He also felt... Almost proud. He had eliminated a threat to the village. Potentially saved many lives. The leaf had no idea where he would have taken the scroll. He could have taken it to an enemy nation, and it could have been used to wage war. It made Naruto want to do a good job, to defend his village and his friends.

While Naruto was wrapped up in his thoughts, their contact, an old, mid 50's looking man had shown up. He had a sort of wooden sun hat, used to shelter from the rain in his home country, and also carried a walking stick.

"Is this the team assigned To protect me?" He asked. Everyone nodded in unison.

"I thought I paid for a team of Shinobi, not a group of moronic children. Especially the midget. He looks like a complete idiot. "

Naruto almost snapped.

"Um, Mr Tanuza, " Kakashi said, bringing his client to one side " that 'midget' is the Son of our revered Fourth Hokage."

Tanuza's jaw almost dropped. "That child?"

"Yes, that child. And he actually has accepted the way of the Shinobi, and taken a life."

Tanuza gulped.

"Naruto can be eccentric , and a bit daft at times, but I wouldn't take him lightly. Nor any of those Genin. They all come for legendary clans, and are revered for their particular talents." Kakashi gestured to Sasuke, who was calmly waiting " that one there is of the Uchiha clan. The only survivor of the massacre, and already has access to his clans Sharigan." He then gestured to Hinata, who was timidly talking to Naruto. " and she is the heiress to the Hyuga clan."

Tanuza was pretty surprised that a Genin team would had such talent. He should probably stop yapping off.

"Ah. " he said. "My apologies."

The Genin team stared confused at him. None of them had heard Kakashi. Still, now they had a job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party of 5 walked further from the village, and further into the wilderness. Naruto acted calm, but deep down he was dying to explore every single thing. It was his first time out of the village.

The five travellers passed a puddle of water. Nothing unusual in itself. So they carried on walking. Kakashi patted Naruto and Sasuke on the back " keep it up you two." He said.

Naruto then patted Hinata on the back " you okay? Your looking a little Woozy."

"I-I'm just a bit tired..." Hinata said.

It was all they needed. They had developed a system. One that Kakshi had emplace . they noticed something, a pat on the back, then say something casual.

It meant 'be ready to fight'.

Behind then, quiet as a feather hitting the ground, two figures emerged from the puddle of water, forming the shape of two mercenaries. Their plan was simple, and the fact it was just a but of children defending their objective made their plans so much simpler.

They would kill their leading Sensei first, then the kids, then finish off their target.

The first one , reduced his blade. He signalled to his partner, to get ready to attack.

The mercenary resided his Jutsu. 'Iron Serpant Jutsu!'

Several metallic chains threw themselves from the bushes, entrapping Kakashi Sensei, ridged to the spot " what?!"

As soon as Kakashi was immobilised, the second mercenary readied his massive Chain blade. The first on tightened his grin on Kakashi, while the second Merc swung to strike.

KER-SPLUT!

"One little piggy..." The first Mercenary taunted.

Team 7 and Tanuza watched in horror as Kakashi's body split into quarters and hit the ground. While they were locked to the spot in horror, the second Merc had snuck up behind them.

"Two little piggies..." Taunted the second Merc.

He swung straight for Naruto, aiming for the neck. Thinking fast, Naruto jumped into the air, just skimmed on the back of his hand by the blade. "Agh..." Naruto shuddered, but carried on.

The first Merc made its way to strike Tanuza, but Sasuke kicked Tanuza into some trees so he wouldn't get hit " out of the way!"

Hinata then ran between Sasuke and the first Merc, aiming her gentle fist attack for the Mercenaries left Lung.

TWAK!

The attack hit, but due to all the armour these Mercenaries were wearing the attack had less effect that it should have done. The Merc then swung for Hinata, which Hinata was able to dodge. Sasuke then ran up the body of the Merc, then slammed his elbow right into the back of the Mercenaries neck. " argh!"

Naruto focused on his fight. The original Mercenary aimed for this face with his massive blade, but Naruto was able to dodge that .and countered by running for the Merc. Naruto grabbed for a kunia and aimed to kill. He had killed before. And now not only his, as i was before, but 3 other lives were at risk. He had to strike to kill to protect them. He steadied his breath ,And leapt for the target.

The Merc threw several Shuriken at Naruto whilst he was in the air, but Naruto was able to deflect or evade all of them. He then

Aimed for the Merc, and fell down into him.

Splat

Naruto landed into the ground, and pivoted around to see what happened to his target. He hid hit the neck. If he was lucky, the Merc would survive. But for Now, the Merc fell to his feet, and fell flat on his face into the mud.

Sasuke however, had not finished his fight. The second Mercenary grabbed Sasuke by the cuff Of his collar, and threw him right into the air. Sasuke had however, grabbed ahold of the Chains around the mercenaries body, and pulled on the hard, flinging him into the air. When the Merc came flying into Sasuke, Sasuke slammed his right foot into to mercenaries face, sending him crashing back down to earth.

"Are they dead?" Tanuza asked.

Hinata checked the pulse of Sasuke's enemy. "This one is unconscious." She ran to check the one Naruto had fought. " this one is as well. He's lost some blood."

'Thank god.' Thought Naruto ' I didn't kill him.' He wasn't ready to be like those ninja that could kill without hesitation. He had unwittingly killed Mizuki. He didn't want to kill anyone else, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Well done you three."

The three Genin turned to see their Sensei, calmly walking towards them, completely fine!

"The art of substitution." Sasuke muttered ." Of course."

"And where were you?" Tanuza demanded.

"Those three looked after you didn't they? " Kakashi said " besides, I couldn't intervene at the risk of injuring these kids." Kakashi then turned to his students " great work. Sorry I didn't jump in earlier."

Naruto grabbed hold of his hand. It stung. Kakashi inspected the mercenaries gear. "Quick! Did anyone get hit by them?!"

"I got grazed." Naruto said, holding up the mark.

"Naruto, those mercenaries had poison on their blades. That cut if infected with poison."

Naruto stared at the cut. Crap.

"If we cut you, and your blood flows, the poison may come out with it..."

Naruto needed no more " a cut eh?" He grabbed a kunia and twiddled into his right hand. He then slammed his hand into a tree. "How's this?" He then plunged the kunai towards his hand.

SPLAT!

"Argh!"

"N-N-Naruto! " Hinata cried, horrified at the sight.

Kakashi hadn't expected Naruto to instantly to straight for the slash. That should do it... Actually, it would overdo it. But he was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails. The foxes power would heal him. "A bit much but yes, It will do." Kakashi said.

Hinata dashed over to see if Naruto was okay. Sasuke had took it upon himself to tie up the prisoners. That left Kakashi and Tanuza.

"How did you know they were there?" Tanuza asked.

"There was a puddle of water, even though it hasn't rained for several days." Kakashi admitted. "But also... I had another agenda."

Tanuza raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know who their real target was."

Tanuza's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Was it you they were after? Or one of us Ninja? A recon force sent to kill our ninja to weaken us for an invasion? Or simply bandits?" Kakashi said "those ninja, however, are a long way from home. They are from the village hidden in the mist. They're known for carrying on their orders, even at the cost of their lives." Kakashi continued, pointing at the headband of four squiggly lines. He then turned back to Tanuza. " in any case, it's clear to me that if they were specifically targeting you, this is a more B-Ranked mission. You may have had your reasons, but the leaf village has made deals with other travellers requesting more experienced ninja." Kakashi looked as his team went about their business " those three are just kids, regardless of thei backgrounds. To ask them to face professional assassins is suicide for both you and them."

Tanuza looked to the floor. While it was true he had his reasons, he had not expected a Genin team. A Chunin team would have been fine, but a Genin team wasn't even supposed to be taking those missions in the first place!

"Don't worry Hinata. " Naruto reassured Hinata, pulling the knife out " argh... I'll be fine... I'll just need a few minutes till I'm all healed up. Power of the fox, Eh?"

Hinata nodded slowly and sadly. She hated seeing Naruto like this.

Sasuke finished tying up the mercenaries and began to root through their pockets, seeing if they had anything worth taking. A few Kunai, a paper bomb, and some Shuriken stars.

"Kakashi." Tanuza spoke up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tanuza.

"It's true that I lied about the dangers of this mission. There is someone who wants me dead." Tanuza admitted ".

Kakashi was perplexed. This man couldn't hurt anyone. Why would someone want him dead.

"You've probably heard of him. Gatö."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened " GATÖ? THE GATÖ?! They say he's the richest man in the world"

Tanuza nodded " Yes, THE Gatö. " he had a bitter taste of resentment in his voice. "That's the one."

The Genin all raised an eyebrow. Who the hell is Gatö?

"On the outside, he seems like a legit businessman, but he's a cruel man, enrolling in gangs, corrupt politicians and just about every horrid trick known to man." Tanuza explained "He starts by taking over small companies. Then ends up ruling entire COUNTRIES." Tanuza clearl had a deep resentment for this man. You could hear it in his voice. " about a year ago, he set his sights on the land of waves. Before long, he had taken over. Now thieves, gangs and murderers rule the streets. His personal mafia makes sure no-one interferes with his interests. Anyone who doesn't obey his rules dies on the spot."

Naruto gulped.

"You'd think with all the precautions taken he'd be safe. But no. Before he took over, me and my company were given a contract to build a bridge by our governments. The leaf has said anyone who interferes will be prosecuted regardless of status. So Gatö can't attack us directly..."

"I see." Said Sasuke. " for his interests to spread, he needs the people of your country to fall in line."

"And that bridge your building is a threat to him. Any inspectors will find out about his ways and he'll potentially be put to death." Hinata continued

"So your very much in his way." Naruto ended

Tanuza nodded " the Land if waves is such a poor country. Even our landlords are poor. That's why I couldn't afford an elite team."

It all made sense now. Tanuza was poor, so he couldn't afford an advanced team, but to travel alone would be suicide.

"I see." Kakashi said. "Very well then, I have a solution."

Tanuza raised his head and listened intently

"We will escort you to your home, and send a message to the village asking for a more advanced team to be sent. Then we will leave, and leave you to your buisiness." Kakashi said. " my team was able to take out those merc's. they will be able to protect you."

Tanuza nodded and bowed "I appreciate it."

Naruto put his rucksack on his back. His hand was still stinging, but he could deal with that. This was going to be a long trip. Hinata looked at him with concern. Naruto have her a grin and a thumbs up, with the hand he had stabbed.

He was ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Ive had a lot of tuff keeping me busy, and I've hardly had time to write. But here's a chapter, to appease you. Hope it was worth it!**

A lone boat emerged from the mist towards the mainland of the Land Of Waves. Six passengers on board. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tanuza, and their guide. All dedicated to finishing this bridge. Silently, and stealthily, their boat made its way through the archway of the bridge, to reveal the land of waves mainland.

"Woooooow..." Quietly Gasped Naruto, in awe of the sight before him.

The guide pulled his ship into the dock as quietly and quickly as he could "okay, here Tazuna. I've got to get back."

"Thank you, Reyli. It was a risk. I shouldn't have asked it." Tazuna bowed.

'Didn't think twice about asking us for help though, did he?' Shrugged Naruto, as he watched the boat drift away.

The party of five wondered through the forest path on their way to the village Tanuza lived. Every step of the way, guarding against ambush.

A lone rabbit jumped into the road. No one took notice, and carried on as normal. No one except Kakashi.

'A grey haired rabbit? They're supposed to be Hibernating...'

"I'll be taking the old man off your hands now."

The five man party pirouetted to face a lone figure, standing on a tree branch, with a massive sword in hand.

"Well well. The Demon of the hidden mist. Zabuza!" Kakashi said.

Everyone looked between Kakashi and Zabuza. Did these two know each other?

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. It is a pleasure" Zabuza laughed lightly.

'WHAT?!...' Sasuke instantly took notice of the word 'Sharingan'

"Well, it would be lovely to chat, but I'm on a right schedule, you see. So hand over the old man, if you please." Zabuza demanded.

Kakashi stood to face Zabuza. "Everyone, get back. Protect Tazuna." Everyone nodded.

"Heh heh... You think children will be able to stop me?" Zabuza taunted.

"No, i dont. Looks like..." Kakashi grabbed his mask, then lifted it down, to show his second eye, which gleamed bright. " I'll have to work a bit harder."

Kakashi had a Sharingan eye.

'WHAT?!... The Sharigan... '

"Ah, to see the legendary Sharingan eye so early in our acquaintance. " Zabuza said, almost sounding Honoured.

"What's this Sharingan eye they keep talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't move, but he spoke " the Sharingan... Is a Bloodline trait that allows the user to copy, mimic, and learn any Jutsu it see's..."

"Ah, yes." Zabuza said, sounding almost nostalgic. " oh the stories I've heard. The legendary Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. The man who learnt a thousand Jutsu's thanks to the Sharingan."

'1000 Jutsu's?!' Naruto mentally shouted.

'But...' Sasuke slowly put together, as his mind raced ' the Sharingan is a bloodline trait available only in the Uchiha clan... How...'

Zabuza chuckled lightly, performing demented handsigns " hidden Mist Jutsu."

Fog appeared from the woods and lake, engulfing the surrounding area into a sea of Fog. Kakashi backed up to protect his team. The three Genin formed triangle formation around Tanuza.

"Heh heh heh heh... Heheheheheheh..." Zabuza's satanic chuckled echoed the area " heart, lungs, liver, Brain, neck, spine, arteries, throat... So many fleshy areas... Which should I strike first?... Mwuhahaha..."

'So this is the feeling... Of knowing the enemy... Knowing the enemy has my life in his hands...' Sasuke said, holding his kunai, shaking ' I Hate it! You just want something- ANYTHING to break it! You begin to want to die just to end it.' Sasuke, uncontrollably, began turning to his kunai toward his chest.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately snapped back into reality, taking control of his body again.

"Don't panic. I won't allow, my comrades to die!" Kakashi said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Too late."

A slash from the mist ripped into Kakashi's torso, spilling blood from his chest into the ground. It would have been a fatal blow, but Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone!

Zabuza immediately turned behind him, to see Kakashi dashing toward him, ready to strike him. Zabuza blocked the strike and pushed Kakashi out to the water.

"I see. Directing me to your shadow clone by saying something I would expect you to say, then using my confusion to trick me. Clever. But on the end..." Zabuza performed a short sequence of handsigns " I am victorious. "

He clutched his fist at Kakashi. The water grew heavy around Kakashi. That's when it clicked into Kakashi's head "NO!"

"Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!"

The nearby water began to rise, entrapping Kakashi in a shallow sphere of water. The water Prison Jutsu. This Jutsu allowed the user to entrap a target, and If necessary , crush them with the water pressure. It was a technique designed by the mist ninja. The results- lets just say the mist ninja usually got what they wanted, and when they got what they wanted... The sharks had a feast.

Naruto , Sasuke and Hinata watched , powerless, as Kakashi was entrapped by the Jutsu.

"He heheh..." Zabuza chuckled, turning to the three Genin with bloodshot eyes. "And then there were three."

"Man... This is not good..." Naruto gritted his teeth. He looked around, considering his options.

Clearly this guy was way above their level, so they couldn't take him alone. Only two would be able to attack, as one would need to stay behind to protect Tanuza. So it looked like their only main option was to somehow free Kakashi. But how? They couldn't blow up the prison. You can't blow up water. Maybe if they got behind him...

"Water clone Jutsu." Zabuza performed handsigns, with only one hand, and simultaneously, a clone formed, made solely out of water, duplicating Zabuza.

"Surrender the old Man, and I'll allow you all to leave. If you don't, I'll kill you all." Zabuza warned. He was clearly serious.

Naruto performed a single handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that, a mass amount of solid clones appeared out of the smoke clouds. Maybe If Naruto's clones could pass the clone, they could attack the physical Zabuza.

"Moron." Sasuke said, performing handsigns " I can just burn them out."

"They're water clones idiot! Fire won't affect them!" Naruto shouted

"Heat evaporates water! Fire produces heat! Take the hint moron!" Sasuke shouted back, slapping his hands together "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of fire erupted from Sasuke, aimed right for Zabuza's clone. The clone held up on arm, and i turned into water, blasting away Sasuke's fireball.

"Naïve children." Laughed Zabuza.

"What did I tell you?!" Naruto yelled, charging straight for Zabuza's flank. His clones ran around the side to attack the main body.

Zabuza's clone lifted its left and right arms into a straight degree, then as soon as Naruto's clones passed, water burst out of Zabuza's clones's arms, eradicating The clones.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, jumping back "What do we do?"

"Run!" Kakashi shouted " if his clone gets too far away chasing you, he looses control of it! Then he will have to open the water prison to restore Chakra! Remember, We're here to protect Tanuza!"

"Don't worry about us , Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said. He turned to Sasuke. "I have a plan."

"Oh, so NOW you have a plan?" Sasuke smiled annoyingly.

"Heheheheheh..." Zabuza chuckled. Everyone looked at him " little brats playing Ninja's." he held up his right hand " by the time I was your age... I had already dyed my hands with my enemies blood!"

"The bloody mist ritual..." Kakashi realised

"Ho Ho... So you've heard of our little exam?" Zabuza smiled sadistically

"Long ago." Kakashi said, informing his team " the Bloody Hidden mist had earned its name ' the bloody mist' for its graduation ritual."

"W-What kind of ritual?" Hinata said, speaking for the first time.

"It's sort of a... Killing spree... Amongst classmates." Zabuza smiled

"In order to pass the exam... Students were given a knife... And we're pitted against one another... In combat... To the death." Kakashi said. "The weak were killed, surrender wasn't an option, and if you failed, or stepped out, you died."

The Genin team stared at Zabuza in horror. What the hell kind of a nation was that?!

"Without a quelm, or a hint of hesitation... This... Rouge ninja killed over 100 of that years graduation exam!"

Sasuke and Hinata both gulped. Naruto did nothing.

"So what?"

Zabuza blinked.

"You're exam may have changed, but one thing hasn't changed about this world." Naruto looked up " Death."

"You think you were the only child to kill someone? The only one on earth. " Naruto held up his left hand " these hands... Have blood on them too."

Sasuke and Hinata both gasped.

"You may think your some tough ninja, but in the end, we are all human. And all humans have weaknesses... But me?... I'm different. Within me, I hold the nine tails fox... And if you don't let my Sensei go right now, I'll kill you."

Naruto was just talking a big game. In reality, he didn't want to kill this guy. At least not yet. If this made him even slightly more angry then this plan was working.

"Who?" Zabuza asked " you say you killed. Who?"

"My former teacher. Hinata, you were there. You saw. Mizuki's dead." Naruto said. This part was true.

Hinata was shocked. Naruto had.. Killed Mizuki?... Naruto...

"Heheheheh... The fact you think you can kill me... Is a foolish move." Zabuza laughed.

"We'll see." Naruto said. He nodded to Hinata . He then turned to Sasuke, and threw his rucksack to him " go!"

Sasuke grabbed ahold of the rucksack and, using his chakra to identify whatever it was Naruto wanted him to realise, he understood the plan ' Not bad, Naruto.'

Naruto ran right for Zabuza, with Hinata for back up. Here, Naruto was doing recon. He had to avoid this lethal clone of Zabuza's, so he went full forward. He had a plan. Hinata knew what he must have been thinking too, so she ran right next to him. Zabuza's clone had aimed at them, and was now firin that lethal water at them to activate their plan.

The torrent of water flew towards the two, so Hinata jumped in front of Naruto to initiate their plan.

"Eight trigrams, protective 64 palms! " in just a moment, Hinata began spinning, and was enveloped in a light blue spinning sphere , deflecting all of the water the clone had shot at them well away. Now Naruto ran for the original Zabuza, head first, but with no real intention to do much damage.

"Die Brat!" Zabuza threw several sharp Kunia toward Naruto, who dodged by jumping up in the air, and past Zabuza.

In mid air, everything went in slow motion. Naruto was here. He could identify this part of his plan.

Zabuza's arm had to be in the water prison Kakashi was in. Naruto assumed If the hand was removed, the prison itself would fall. That was all Naruto needed. He landed behind Zabuza and..

Poof!

That had been a clone.

Whilst Zabuza got his head around what the hell just happened, Sasuke had pulled out his windmill Shuriken. "Art of the demon Windmill Shuriken!" Sasuke stepped back, and tree the Shuriken at the original Zabuza, who just grabbed it with one hand.

"Shuriken are useless against me!" Zabuza shouted out of a sense of superiority.

But then, a second Shuriken flew out if the mist, aimed for Zabuza's legs.

"A second Shuriken in shadow of the first!" Zabuza knees-to-chest jumped, avoiding the Shuriken.

Poof!

The Shuriken had been nothing more than a transformation. It had been Naruto in disguise!

Naruto drew one kunia whilst in midair. Now his plan would be tested. He aimed for Zabuza's Jutsu- casting hand, and threw the kunia as hard as he could.

Zabuza had literally no options. He could stay how he was and loose an arm, or release, and try again.

Zabuza ripped his hand out of the water prison, releasing Kakashi. Zabuza was infuriated he had fallen for such a simple trick! He charged straight for Naruto, gripping Hold of as many Kunai he could, lunging for Naruto.

"Eight trigram- protective 64 palms!"

Hinata jumped in front of Naruto again, deflecting all of the Kunai, sending them flying in random directions.

After Hinata's attack had worn off, Zabuza had moved.

Behind them.

Splat!

Blood dripped down from the air. Neither Naruto or Hinata were harmed. They both looked up.

Kakashi! He had blocked the attack with his own arm!

"Naruto, your plan was brilliant." Kakashi said simply.

Hinata helped Naruto up by putting his arm around her shoulders. Naruto was exhausted after pulling off such moves in such a quick sequence, and exhausted all his chakra. Naruto laughed "when my clones made the charge, one stayed behind, whilst I ran into the forest. Inoticed Zabuza wasn't attacking from his original body, so that meant he must be vine ranks there. I knew Sasuke has a second demon Shuriken, so when my clone distracted Zabuza, I snuck around and turned into a demon wind Shuriken , and I threw myself over disguised as a demon wind Shuriken, and threw over myself to Sasuke.

Now while the clone that stayed behind attacked Zabuza, covered by Hinata, I was able to confirm it- a good attack would work. So when Sasuke threw the original Shuriken, I saw Zabuza was able to dodge them. That was when I decided to throw my Kunai at him."

"I see. So you caused me to fly into such a rage that I lost myself and broke the shield-" Zabuza said

"No!" Kakashi said " your shield was broken, by an outside force."

Zabuza threw Kakashi a sadistic stare.

"Just so you know, the same trick won't work twice on me" said Kakashi, ripping his arm our of the kunai. "Your move."

Zabuza jumped back. Kakashi. Just a cocky imbecile. Still, a good fighter. Time to bust out the heavy artillery.

Zabuza began to periderm handsigns. An extra long sequence of them "Toro, monkey, dragon, tiger, horse, boar, snake, dog..."

These patterns repeated themselves constantly for ages.

After a while, Naruto noticed something. Kakashi had been copying the same techniques all this time!

"L-Let me go Hinata." Naruto said "I'm gunna help Kakashi Sensei."

"N-Naruto, you used up to much Chakra...P-Please... Y-You need to rest..." Hinata protested

Naruto turned to protest, but he saw the clear worry in Hinata's eyes. He sighed. He didn't want to rest, but he'd do it. For her sake "okay... Alright..."

Hinata took Naruto to the nearby tree where Sasuke was resting. He had cut his arm during the fight. " out already?"

"Shut up. I got more done then you did."

"What the hell are they doing over there? They're just stood there."

"They're performing handsigns. A long sequence of them."

At that same time, Kakashi and Zabuza both slapped their hands together " Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Two massive water dragons ripped out of the water, battling one another, until their eventual destruction.

"Wow." Sasuke said, covering his face from the falling water " what a Jutsu!"

Naruto was about to speak, but he cut himself off. "Huh?"

He had seen someone, dashing about in the trees "who is that?"

Hinata turned to him "huh?"

"In the trees. Over there!"

Sasuke looked over. "I don't see anyone."

Zabuza had grown tired of his fight with Kakashi. "You- ugh!"

Several razor sharp needles had penetrated Zabuza's throat, killing him instantly.

Kakashi traced the needles to the origin of the attack. A Shinobi hunter!

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted. After all that, a few needles had killed Zabuza?!

"Forgive my intrusion." The Shinobi hunter didn't seem more than a few months older than Naruto. " I wanted the satisfaction, of killing him myself."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse. He was dead alright.

"Your a Shinobi hunter aren't you?"

"I see you recognise the mask."

Naruto and Hinata just watched this conversation in awe.

1: what the hell was going on?

2: Zabuza was dead?

3: who the hell is that kid?

Hinata couldn't believe Zabuza was dead. He had fought for hours, so well, then fell to a few needles?

Hinata activated her Byakugan. If Zabuza was alive, she would be able to tell.

A few swirling chakra motions. Nothing unusual... Except...

"I must take my departure now." The Shinobi hunter said, grabbing ahold of Zabuza. "I will take the body away... So the Genin won't have to watch. It's not pleasant what I have to do, I assure you." With that, along with Zabuza dead body, the Shinobi hunter left the area.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked

"A Shinobi hunter from the hidden mist." Kakashi said " they..." Kakashi never finished his sentence. He just fell to the ground

'Damnit...' Kakashi thought ' I used the Sharingan too much...'

"Kakashi Sensei!"

DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had been moved to the same tree that Sasuke was Sitting under. Sasuke had been wounded, though the wound wasnt life threatening, but it hurt, according to Sasuke.

"Great... " Naruto sighed. He thought about things for a second

"Okay" Naruto said " Tazuna, you carry Kakashi. Your the eldest and the strongest here.

Sasuke, you good to walk?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." Sasuke said, gripping hold of this cut arm. "But I think we should get some bandages or something."

"I-I have some..." Hinata rooted through her supies and gave the bandages to Sasuke

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered. He wrapped the bandage around his cut. It stung, but at least it wouldn't get infected anymore then It already was.

"Okay, that's one thing sorted." Naruto said. "Tazuna, how much further? "

"About a 20 minute walk west of here." Tazuna said.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get these two treated." Naruto sighed

The party set off, headed to the village where Tazuna resided, to find some help for their two wounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly!"

"Calm down Tsunami."

The group had reached Tazuna's house, where Tazuna's daughter was tending to Kakashi.

"I will not calm down! You know times are hard! Couldn't you have taken him to see the village medic?"

"I won't hire that crook."

"Of course you won't."

"Now now." Kakashi said, from his duvet on the floor. "Honestly, I only need a day or two's rest. I won't be needing medical supplies. And if you could spare some disinfectant for my pupil there, that's all we require. We have access to our own food. We don't wish to be a burden to you."

"Nonsense! You and your team saved my life against that Zabuza mercenary. We'll find a way to manage. Inari and I fish daily, so we'll have plenty of food for you. Make yourself at home!" Tazuna said

Tsunami sighed " As I said, times are hard. I won't be able to pay a penny more than our budget. You and Inari will had to bring back the food, or they have to go hungry." She turned to Kakashi " I'm sorry for my behaviour, but I have to look out for my family here."

Kakashi shook his head " it's quite alright. We have enough food to last us for the journey back. And I'm sure my team will be more than happy to help in any way they can. Catching food, maintaining your boat..."

"Happy to help!" Naruto chirped in.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata jumped in

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you for understanding" tsunami bowed. " times have been... Tough since Gatö took over Wave harbour"

"What happened?" Naruto asked

" long story short, Gatö took over our harbour, then took the country. It's prompted resistance. Now we're in a state of Civil war." Tazuna said "well, at least that's what everyone here thinks."

"Civil war?" Naruto asked

"Your a dope." Sasuke sighed " two factions inside a land fight one another. That's a civil war."

"Well, it isn't official civil war. A few people go missing every few days, and a couple of confrontations. " Tazuna said " but that hasn't stopped most of the shopkeepers from getting scared and closing shop. Times have been tough, so we catch all we eat. That's why the bridge is so important."

Naruto sat there, taking it all in.

"And that's Also why Gatö wants me dead. If the bridge is complete..." Tazuna's voice trailed off.

Naruto slapped his hands together " right the , looks like we'll have to fight off Gatö then. We beat Zabuza and we can beat Gatö!"

"Hah!"

Naruto was jumped by the voice of a small child, standing in the doorway. To put it simply... He looked like a real brat. He gave all the ninja a nasty look, and looked like he was about to burst out shrieking the roof off any second.

"Inari!" Tsunami said " where have you been?"

"Walking. " he was interrupted by Tazuna giving him a great big hug " hi grandpa." When he was let go he turned to look at team 7, and Naruto in particular. " who're the idiots?"

"Inari! Be respectful!" Tsunami snapped

"But mom, they're gunna die"

"Why you little-" Naruto began, but managed to shut himself up

"Inari, these three heroes got me back to the village safe." Tazuna said, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Hero? Hah! No such thing. No one can defeat Gatö or his goons. There no use even trying." Inari snapped

"Believe what you want. I ain't givin' up." Naruto said

"Hah! "Inari walked over to the corridor door. " if you wanna live, leave." He then walked into the corridor.

"My apologies for Inari." Tsunami said

"I should give him a right hit." Muttered Naruto.

"I say the same thing to myself occasionally." Tsunami said " please excuse him. He's... Had a lot of pain."

"Try being shunned by the whole village for 12 years for something my father did." Naruto sighed "and he did it to protect me."

"Sounds like you and Inari could be two sides of the same coin." Tazuna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXZXZZZZZZ


	12. Chapter 12

**In case you guys are wondering what's kept me, I've been working on a video gaming channel, and getting the equipment for it. If anyone wants a link to said channel, PM me, and I'll send you iT. I won't sugercoat it, it's not doing great, but I'll get there. Anyway, enjoy!**

The land of Waves, Naruto found, was a , quite frankly, cruel nation, full of poor people, struggling to stay alive. The rich wanted nothing to do with the poor, and kept to themselves.

It was like a hell on earth.

After a few days, Kakashi was well enough to move again. He had to use a walking stick for a while, but he was now able to perform Jutsu. So, in carrying on with his plan, he called for his summoning partner

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A dog, grey fur, appeared out of the had a lea headband around her neck, and seemed like a wild dog which had been tamed.

"Kuki, I need you to send a message to the Leaf Village."

"Gotten into more trouble, like in the land of Earth?"

"Just tell the leaf council that... Complications... Are beyond what we were equipped for. Tell them they need to send ANBU to this mission."

"ANBU? What have you gotten into?"

"Just go."

The dog, Kuki, nodded,and leapt down from the table she was perched on and dashed on out of the door. She would track Kakashi's scent, and deliver the message to the leaf council, then lead the ANBU back to Kakashi.

"Uh, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, gobsmaked. "What the hell just happened? Who was that?!"

"That was Kuki. And that was a summoning Jutsu. It allows me to summon an animal to help me. Mine are dogs that can talk. " Kakashi said. "I know what your thinking, but you aren't skilled enough to learn such a move yet."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay, so we have a 3 day gap until the ANBU will arrive, if it takes them as long as we did." Sasuke said "plus the three days it will take Kuki to get to the leaf. That's about a full week. what are we supposed to do until then? Obviously we aren't strong enough to take on this Gatö. "

"We will train and protect Tazuna until they arrive. Carry on our mission." Kakashi said. And I have quite the technique for you. Come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuki ran, weaving inbetween the trees, to throw of potential trackers. She had to get to the village as fast as she could. Kakashi was depending on her. She had never let him down once, she wouldn't start now.

The air changed. The scent...

She was not alone.

She darted behind a tree. Where was this person? We're there any natural thing she could use to trick him?

TWACK!

A large hand chocked Kuki, cutting off her air supply, making her unable to speak. Who was it?... Whoever t was, they was bringing her so she could see their face.

Zabuza, of the bloody hidden mist!

"Ah... Kakashi calling for backup?" Zabuza spoke softly. "Ah... Such a... Coward."

Kuki realised why she had to get to the leaf ASAP. Kakashi had been fighting THIS guy.

"So Kakashi knows how to summon dogs?... Interesting... No message attached to you... So you can speak?"

SNAP

Kuki's body fell to the ground, her neck feeble and broken. She was dead, and so was any chance for reinforcements.

"You shalt speak no more."

"Zabuza."

The Shinobi hunter, that had appeared to have killed Zabuza, jumped from the trees. " the dog was sent by the ninja."

"Indeed Haku. Now take off that fiendish mask. It brings back... Unpleasant memories."

"You find it disturbing?" Haku said, taking off the mask. It revealed a young, gentle face, behind a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"Of course not. I simply prefer, being followed by Haku, not by a Shinobi hunter ."

"Because of the Mist?"

"Indeed." Zabuza looked down to the dog he had just killed. " well it seems Kakashi was calling for reinforcements. He must be weak. Lets deliver the crush ."

Haku jumped in front, Of Zabuza , blocking his path. "Zabuza sir. Your body is not yet ready to handle a battle with an opponent as powerful as Kakashi. You must rest, for two days at least. Or you really will die!" Haku said this, almost with a smile.

"Your some soft brat aren't you? No doubt, it's why I like you." Zabuza said

"Well, I'm only a child!" Haku said, still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi led his team through a forest, to the closest thing that could be used as a training field.

Naruto was right behind Kakashi, Hinata just a few steps behind. Sasuke was a foot behind them, Naruto noticed. Usually he was about 5 foot behind, keeping his distance.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata, with a worried look on her face. He slowed down to he was level with Hinata " yeah? You okay?"

"D-Did you really kill Mizuki?"

Naruto sighed " yes. Apparently. He died of wounds. I never meant to kill him."

"May as well." Sasuke said. This was the first time he had joined in a conversation. " he was a traitor. He would have been put to death. Save the execution team a job."

"Sasuke's right." Kakashi said.

"Wait, I thought the traitors were... Thrown in jail or something." Naruto said

" they were, at one point. " Kakashi said. " you see, back during the first Great War, there were a bunch if traitors that were captured before they could sent their information to the enemy.

To ensure the info wasnt leaked, they were killed. It's still that way today. The risk of information getting to our enemies could be used to launch an invasion, or retake occupied land. "

Naruto looked to the floor. He knew he would have to kill to be a ninja... But reality was hard. He struggled to keep it down.

"Right, here we are." Kakashi said, stopping his team in a wide open field.

"So what're we gunna be learning then?" Naruto asked, his previous emotions put to one side, replaced with eagerness.

"This exercise is meant to help your chakra development. " Kakashi said " we're going to climb trees."

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all raised an eyebrow simultaneously. "H-How will that help?" Hinata asked

"This won't be an ordinary exercise. You'll have to climb, without the use of your hands."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. 'This sounds like fun!'

Hinata just stared on ' huh?'

Sasuke half closed his eyes ' is he serious?'

"Perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you." Kakashi said , putting his hands together " first, focus your chakra into the soles of your feet." A gust of wind blew leaves from Kakashi's feet. He walked to the tree and...

" he's walking... " Naruto started

" without using his hands..." Hinata added

"His feet parallel to the ground" Sasuke finished

Kakashi placed himself under a large branch, and flopped upside down, like a possum, and looked to his students. "mastering this is a challenge, for even ninja at the caliber of lord Hokage. You have to focus solely on the technique. And if you think this looks hard, you will have to use this while in combat. In battle, circumstances are always changing, and a true Shinobi must learn to use those circumstances to their advantage"

All three Genin nodded. Naruto had a big grin on his face.

Kakashi held three kunia in his fist " enough talk. The best way to learn is by doing." He threw the kunai into the ground, by the feet of his students. " use those to make how high you get."

Naruto pulled the kunai out of the dirt, rubbed the dirt off it, and got ready to charge at the tree.

"Remember- focus your chakra into the soles of your feet." Kakashi reminded them.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke did so, the wind beneath them blowing away the few leaves by their feet, and then all ran to climb the trees.

Naruto managed to get up about 3 feet, before slipping and falling to the floor. "Owww.."

Sasuke did a bit better. Up to 7 feet , before his tree cracked, and he back flipping down to the ground.

"This is tougher than I thought." Said Sasuke. "Too much force, and you end up like me, to little force, and we end up like you, dunce."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up."

Naruto turned to see how Hinata had done... Only she wasnt there. She was still going, without and difficulty whatsoever!

She managed a couple more feet, before climbing onto a solid branch.

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled back down.

"Can't let you get the best of me, though!" Naruto shouted, and attempted to climb again, falling only a few metres higher than were he was before.

"If I were you Hinata, I'd get comfy." Sasuke said from his tree

Kakashi watched his students train. He noted how Hinata was the first to climb the tree, and how Sasuke seemed to be interacting more with then than before. Naruto and Sasuke were roughly on equal levels, which was much easier for Kakashi. Plus, they were rivals, so it would help them push themselves further.

Naruto had gained more height than he had previously, but was t getting any better.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called.

Hinata had been resting under a tree for a while, but perked up a bit when she heard Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata, can you give me a couple tips? I'm not really getting anywhere." Naruto asked

"O-Okay. " Hinata said, standing up.

Kakashi watched on. 'So Naruto has really started growing up. The Hokage wasn't lying when he said Naruto had matured since he learnt of his heritage.'

"Got it! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto smiled, before dashing back to his tree to try what he had learnt.

First, focus solely on what he was doing. Block out everything else. Only the tree.

Second, make a target. Naruto scanned the tree, and decided on a big branch about 20 feet high.

Naruto focused... Than ran.

He was able to reach 16 feet! 16! His previous record was about 10!

"Haha! Yes!" Naruto cheered. " thanks Hinata, I got it now!"

Hinata blushed and smiled.

Sasuke looked over to see how Naruto had done.

'What the-' Sasuke thought. A massive gap in progress, and he had caught up! How the hell did he manage that?!

Naruto's skill had improved greatly since he learnt of his father. Kakashi knew that much. It was weird. Granted, everyone who had known Beforehand knew it would have affected him somehow...this wasnt expected though. His abilities in combat would exceed the expected level at this rate.

Enough to kill anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
